De-aging isn't awesome Stiles
by derektwolf
Summary: Upon coming home to the loft Derek is greeted with a big surprise. With the help of the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall, he struggles with the tribulations of being an Alpha to a bunch of pups. (Rated T for later on)
1. Chapter 1

Derek grumbled as he forced his tired body to wake up and pay attention to what the others were saying. And yes he knew he was an Alpha, and yes he knew that maybe he should not be acting like a sulky teenager, and he defiantly knew that he shouldn't be coming up with methods to fake his own death to get some quiet for once. However, all of his pretenses of being a responsible grown up had decided to disappear for the evening. He was at his final straw. One trip away from snapping someone's neck. A moment away from running off into the sunset, naked and covered in honey. Maybe that is a bit steep but he was so tired of all these teenagers with their teenage problems and their teenage hormones.

This doubled with the fact that the bunch of teenagers he was constantly having to look after didn't exactly appreciate all that he did for them. Well... it all piled up slowly, gently building up faster and faster. Until he'd be one question, complaint, argument, joke or testosterone battle away from actually ripping someones head off. Possibly starting with Stiles.

The infamous Stiles, especially, seemed to enjoy making his life into a soap opera. Stiles calling him a 'Sour wolf' and getting on his final nerve was becoming too much and his equally infamous wonky-jawed partner in crime, Scott, wasn't exactly helping. Scott, otherwise known as the moron, who was being arrogant to the fact that yes he needed help from Derek. Because no he couldn't control his werewolf self.

Back in the now to the current dilemma that was causing Derek a bit of a headache, hadn't in fact been caused by the danger prone Stiles or Scott. This one had been caused by Jackson, that knuckle-head of a lacrosse player. Now this idiot should know by now that getting associated with anything to do with the supernatural is a bad idea. Literally, the whole Kanima should have been enough of a warning.

But unluckily for Derek he hadn't, and the knuckle-head had gone off and annoyed a witch. Who knew that any lived near-by? Derek scoffed out loud but no one was paying attention to him...mainly because they had all been de-aged into 6 and 7 year-olds. Courtesy of the witch that Jackson managed to anger by being a twat.

His once so plain and orderly loft was now being ransacked by a bunch of toddlers. Aidan was serving Lydia food, meaning he was pulling out everything she said she wanted to eat then she would change her mind and he'd chuck it on the floor. Allison was being good, the only one, and was just sitting drawing. Derek guessed that he could deal with her. Jackson was trying to pick a fight with Ethan over who was Danny's best friend; the latter crying between the two covering his ears. Scott was chasing Stiles around who was screaming bloody murder. Isaac was...somewhere, this caused Derek's heart rate to rise a little. He couldn't have lost one already.

He was up in seconds, going around the loft in a desperate search for one of his pups. Since when had they become his pups he didn't know as a moment ago they were annoying hormonal teenagers to him, at the most the were pack. The search didn't last long as he soon found the missing pup, curled up asleep on Derek's bed. Wrapped up in one of his shirts. He looked adorable, exactly like a little puppy with his floppy curly brown hair.

He couldn't admire his pup for long as the sound of vastly approaching footfall was headed his way. In through the door frame ran Stiles.

He did, however, pick a much quieter volume of which to speak, "Heya, Der. Being de-aged is awesome. You can do loads of stuff."

This may be confusing to some but Derek understood, since the pups had been de-aged the remembered everything else about the older selves. But the had impulses much like a child, including the mind.

"De-aging isn't awesome Stiles, it is dangerous," Derek all but growled.

Stiles, never the one to turn down a spat, puffed out his chest. His chin held high, "Really, why?"

"Because, I am currently under the threat of an attack."

"Why?"

"Because they wish to have me with them for power."

With a cheeky smile, Stiles uttered again that evil word, "Why?"

I don't know! All I know is they want me to kill my pack! Which I am most defiantly not going to do! I have enough stress and worries so having a bunch of pups isn't helping!"

Isaac jolted awake at the sudden yelling, scrambling away, his eyes searching around him for an attacker that everyone knew but dare not mention. Stiles ran over to his now crying pack mate and pulled him into his arms, his own eyes glassy.

Oh great, thought Derek. "Wow...err...I'm sorry for yelling. Please...please don't cry. Melissa will kill me if she finds out I made you cry so please stop," it worked miraculously.

Sadly he hadn't been in the other room because if he had then he would have noticed all of them in tears. This is to which Melissa McCall was greeted with.

"DEREK!"

"Ahhh, crap"


	2. Why the crying?

**I don't own the characters - hopefully next chapter is longer**

* * *

><p>Derek scooped up his two pups before running out the door and down the stairs; one slung over each shoulder. In his haste to get down stairs and hopefully smooth everything over with Melissa McCall, he missed the fact that one of the two little pups was turning an unsettling shade of green due to the bouncing motion accompanied by running down the stairs.<p>

Skidding to a stop in front of Melissa, he surveyed the room around him that now held 6 crying pups. Excluding the two on his shoulders.

Gently setting the two pups on the floor, he looked straight at the wrath that was Melissa McCall. At times she could be as terrifying as a werewolf; unluckily for him today was that day.

He didn't have to say anything, do anything, even move before she was screaming at him like a banshee. With a glance at Lydia, maybe not as bad as that.

"You left 6 children alone! That is irresponsible! What if one had hurt themselves?! Huh, what'd you do then?! They can't defend themselves, Mr. Derek Hale!" To Derek it seemed as though she was turning a funny colour, bit red bit purple but that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that she was right. A bit calmer she said, "I came in to find Lydia sitting on top of Aidan screaming in his face that she wanted chicken nuggets. From what I gather Allsion is crying because Ethan pushed Jackson into her. Causing Jackson to cry, Ethan is crying because Allison yelled at him before bursting into tears. Danny is crying from all the arguing and Scott is crying just because everyone else is. This is utter chaos!"

Okay he agreed with all she said but he wasn't that bad, it's only his first day of being a parent. "It's not as bad as it looks."

She throws her hands up dramatically, pointing at the mess. "Really, Derek. Not as bad."

He went to say something in his defense. But as though to give her more motive, little Stiles turned an even deeper shade of green and threw up. All over the floor.

The only good thing from this was that she was no longer angry but rather concerned. Bending down she rubbed between his shoulder blades cooing whilst doing so.

Derek not wanting more anger asked the one question that had been rattling around his head for the past day, "Where are they going to stay?"

She was shocked out of her fixed interest on Stiles, "What?"

"Where are they going to stay? I can't exactly look after all eight of them. I am currently searching for Boyd and Erica. Plus there is only one of me."

Picking up Stiles and placing his head on her shoulder, she sighed, "Don't you have Peter?"

All he did was scoff before she continued on, "I know he's a murderous super villian."

Raised eyebrows at that remark. She laughed, "My boy is best friends with Stiles. He's around mine half the time. So are you really shocked that I say stuff like that."

Shaking his head he finally spoke, "Are you taking any?"

Nodding, "Yess. I'll take Scott, Allison, Danny and Lydia."

"NOOOO!"

Two small bodies crashed into our legs. One yelled, "Not Danny" whilst the other yelled, "Lydia mine"

The twins, we couldn't split them but they didn't want to be apart from their closest friend (boyfriends + girlfriend) either.

Unluckily this was at the same moment as Scott running up and yelling, "Well Stiles is mine!"

Derek and Melissa shared a look. A look that described everything. A look that said "Well what now!"


	3. Home and Puppy piles

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Now the situation with housing was a big problem. Melissa kept saying that the loft wasn't a good place for little kids. Something to do with the stairs being dangerous, all the lose wires, visible pipes, murky windows, having the absolute bare minimum of furniture, fridge but no food, something to do with shattered glass. Also she may have mentioned the lack of security which may have started an argument that may have resulted in all of the kiddies crying and then one may have bit Derek. Seriously, Derek though, none of it MAY have happen. This translated into; yes I knew but I am a big and scary alpha so no one can know that I yelped when a kid, not old enough bathe him or herself, bit me.<p>

But overall, the arrangement talk for what HOME was going to be suitable for the kids had come to a great and almighty halt. No one was moving and no one was coming up with any fundamental decisions. The only thing that had been agree upon was that

a) Scott and Stiles had to stick together

b) The twins, Lydia and Danny would have to stay together

c) Ethan and Jackson (due to the mass amount of fighting they do) should be separate

d) Allison wanted to be with both her best friend Lydia and Scott

e) None of this made sense as it meant that 6 of them had to stay together with no questions asked, 1 couldn't be with the 6 and the last kept ending up forgotten because he was so quiet; the last one also wouldn't leave Derek)

So overall they were well and truly doomed with no clues on to what to do.

The adults in this situation were currently pretending to plan whilst they sat on the couch in the loft. Just staring out on the kids. The the mess they were making, which Derek would like to point out, had been successful even though they lacked supplies. Stiles was of course excluded from this mess as he was asleep in Derek's bed, being sick had taken all the energy from him.

"What...are...we...to...do?" Now Derek didn't have to dramatically sigh between each words, he also didn't have to yank his hair hair, he also didn't have to growl lowly either. But he was watching chaos when he was used to being in control.

Melissa was in much the same pose to be true to you, just without the growling. She sighed, "Can't you just Alpha eyes them?"

He looked at her aghast, "You...you of all people want me to scare kids into submission."

"Not scare, but rather use your status," she looked peeved.

He smirked, "I'm impressed."

"Only you would find that impressive, many would normally find it appalling."

Clasping his hands, he nodded towards the kids, "This isn't exactly normal so you are allowed a number of those moments. No lasting damage stuff but alpha eyes, I guess, must be allowed in some situations. But not for this childish behavior that they are currently partaking in, could terrify them." He paused, "That's how you lose them. That's how I lost Erica and Boyd."

He turned to face her and noticed her looking amazed. She reached her hand out and touched his face, "Oh my, you can actually speak." A grunt, "I spoke to soon."

Derek smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad to make some friends. Even though they're your friend/possible pack mates mom.

He was finally relaxing, no longer worried about the many kids making a mess of his loft. Sure it looked a tip, with chicken nuggets on the floor and all sorts of other things but it finally looked lived in. It wasn't safe here but that could be fixed.

Derek smiled, "If I fix this place up then could this be their home. You and the sheriff can move in. Just until we fix this, whatever it is, out."

"Sure, but they stay at mine today and tomorrow whilst you fix it up. Sure my home would be nice but they belong here when it comes to supernatural stuff."

Silence followed, they just relished in this new pack that had been formed. Derek didn't know how Peter would take this new pack, no it was more than that. This was his new family.

A tug and a small whisper, "Dewik"

"Dewik" looked towards the source of the noise. With a hmm as recognition the little face smiled up at him, blond curls flopping in his face. Derek had to hold back an 'awww', Melissa would never let him live it down.

He could feel Melissa watching him out of the corner of his eye, "Yes Zac"

That got him a little giggle and the kid even hid his face in Derek's pant leg. The tiny voice sounded again, "Was wond'ring if 'uppy pile was okay?"

To be honest, both adults were confused. Derek asked, "What's a puppy pile buddy?"

Isaac kept his face hidden but nuzzled his head, "Stiles said a 'uppy pile was where a pack all cuddle up to'ether."

Derek smiled, not really liking the idea but the little kid just make him smile. "Did he tell you that earlier before you vanished upstairs?"

Isaac nodded, "Uhuh and Stiles is sick so we could do it; 'uppy pile cos he's sick."

Neither adult missed the longing tone and neither could deny that this pup needed the love and affection of parents. So obviously neither of them could say no.

A simple "yes" had the pup jumping up to hug Derek who stood up. The pup still holding on.

Derekheld back and let Melissa announce, "Kids upstairs, a puppy pile is in order."

Sure they didn't know what one was but the kids kind of guessed. Melissa, Derek and Isaac followed the mass of tiny giggling pack members into Stiles' room where he had recently been happily sleeping. However, with all the commotion he'd woken up.

"Wha..?"

Scott ran up and jumped under the covers next to Stiles, "Mom and Derek are letting us have a puppy pile!"

"REALLY!" if he had a tail it'd be wagging.

Melissa laughed, "Really, now everyone on the bed."

Each one tumbled onto it. Danny purposely sitting between Ethan and Jackson; a sharp glare sent at both. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were sprawled over each others and others legs, giggling away. Aidan managed to be as close to both his brother and Lydia as possible. Melissa slid in next to Scott, soon enough Stiles was sprawled over her stomach.

Derek didn't know where to lie down at first, he hadn't done anything like this in ages. But seeings as he held a small little pup who was all too eager to join the others, he was forced to quickly lie down anywhere. Pretending to sit on one of them to gather a fit of giggles. Isaac, although eager to play, gave his another hug and a little peck on the cheek.

He whispered into Derek's ear, small enough so no one else would hear. Even with super-human hearing. "You a miwion times b'tter then my last daddy."


	4. Howdy Cowboy

**Skipping to follow Melissa for this one. Sheriff will make an appearance next chapter for certain. Also as usual - I don't own anyone**

* * *

><p>After Derek had helped transport all the kids to her house, he left immediately. He didn't even give the kids time to settle before he was off. Some of them didn't realize he was gone until he was down the street. Melissa could probably guess why; he wasn't exactly the best when it comes to showing affection and the sight of 9 kids all of which probably would have wanted to stay could break anyone's heart.<p>

Melissa was a bit excited to have to take after the little-ins sure but she'd rather have help. She wasn't a qualified day care teacher, a nurse maybe but not a day care teacher.

The kids had sort of dispersed since she let them in. She believed that Isaac was in the living room with the girls watching TV; so they'd be out of my way. She knew that Scott and Stiles had gone upstairs into Scott's room because they'd asked too. She'd also seen the twins planning to raid the kitchen but once they failed they'd gone upstairs to join her boys. However, she knew not of where Danny and Jackson had gone. Danny tended to be a nice lad, he behaved to say the least, but she knew that him and Jackson were a dynamic duo; much like Scott and Stiles.

With all but two accounted for, she went on a hunt for the missing ones. Experience taught her not to tell the other children that she'd not be there; that would just end in a huge disaster. So sneaking away from the three in the living room had got to be accomplished.

Simply walking from the room was difficult, trust her on that. Kids seemed to have a radar that would set off as soon as a parent or guardian left its range. To get past this you have to ensure that all children are totally engrossed in what they are doing before you even think of attempting this daring challenge. Normally the succession of this challenge is 50/50 as they either do see or they don't. Melissa saw the problem with this; kids can be clingy. These ones especially.

With a quick look at Isaac and the girls to check they weren't looking, she was out of there. A quick one, two, three and shaboom. Out the room she is, now all she has to do is find dynamic duo 2.0.

Kitchen checked and no, apparently though the twins had attempted once again but this time succeeded in their plan. What was it with kids and eating whatever the find. The twins were half way through eating a block of cheese for Pete's sake.

Melissa shuffled back out of that room with a shake of her head; kids.

A few more rooms; still no duo 2.0. A glimpse of a giggling duo 1.0 in Scott's bedroom let a smile grace her face. She missed the days, when they didn't have all the supernatural theatrics all the time. No grumpy alphas or psycho alphas, or alphas with alpha pup, or banshees, or whatever the hell else they'd found.

Anyway continuing on her search she found no sign or them. How could you lose two kids, kids are loud, kids are clumsy, kids are full of energy. That's just what a kid is.

Her bedroom was the only one she hadn't checked and was probably where they were hiding. Otherwise they weren't in the house or in a slightly more realistic possibility; she'd missed them. Pushing open the door she let out a sigh of relief. Both boys were there and both looked fine. Apart from the fact they were wearing her sun hats. The ones with floppy sombrero look.

"Umhum, boys. What are you doing with my hats?"

Both boys stopped, Danny giggled as Jackson's hat slid over his eyes whilst he said, "Cos we're Cowboys!"

Melissa smiled, "But boys those aren't cowboy hats."

Both boys took them off, looking slightly down heartened. Danny was inspecting his hat, looking for all the world for any indication that she was mistaken.

In union, "Oh...you sure."

That kind of union is creepy but best friends do that sometimes.

"Yes boys but don't worry we'll go shopping tomorrow and get you both real cowboy hats. Does that sound good?"

"YEAH!"

"Great now lets put all this away."

Danny jumped up onto the bed, hat now back on, "Howdy Cowboy!"

Jackson giggled, something his older self is going to be informed of and shouted, "Howdy Partner!"

Danny bounced about a bit, "This here Lady needs our help, Cowboy."

Jackson jumped up beside him, "Well we better get on workin'!"


	5. The Sheriff's in town

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p>After the whole cowboy hat thing, the kids had gone off to their separate places to play. Still everyone in their own groups. However, a call for Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's dad, seemed to have set everything into motion. Stiles had ran around before going to the window to watch for his dad. Scott was helping his mom to make some tea for everyone seeings as no one had eaten and chances were the Sheriff would most likely be hungry after his long day. Stiles' had helped out for a bit too but it was short lived and he was back to staring out of the window. Isaac had slowly crept over to Stiles to keep him company. Allison had decided to build a mini bow and arrow out of a stick and some wool; currently she was sitting staring at the door with random objects to fire. Mainly pens and bits of rolled up paper. She had employed the twins to do something which no one was currently aware of. Jackson, Danny and Lydia were also employed to do something but no one was told.<p>

Melissa was soon seeing that Allison was going to eventually turn into a mastermind and was only a matter of time; extra care would be needed in watching this girl. Said girls head turned to look at Melissa at that exact moment; very creepy.

Hopefully, nothing bad was going to happen with this and all that would happen will be that the Sheriff comes home and everyone eats but Melissa had learned quickly with these teens, not kids, that nothing could go easily.

"HE'S HERE! DADDY'S HOME! DADDY'S HOME!" screamed Stiles, Isaac jumping five feet in the air before running off to hide. Stiles running in the opposite directing, headed straight for the door.

Allison screamed, "NOOOO! YOUR RUINING IT!" just as the door to the front door was opened and an array of water balloons were chucked through the air. Soaking a now yelling Sheriff and son. Both running forward in an attempt to escape the assault but a now appearing trip wire causing them to fall.

Everyone was now either crying or screaming at each other in rage. The Sheriff, being hugged by his son, just looked all round confused as to what was happening around him.

And as she is the only responsible one, Melissa scolded, "Children, stop now!" Nine, ten counting the Sheriff, set of eyes swiveled to look at her.

She continued, "Each of you in a different corner of the room now and I will see you each separately. Not one peak is to be heard, you aren't to move. Otherwise, I'll leave you til last and you'll be waiting longer before you can eat."

Threaten food and children will obey.

Now that all were in their corners Melissa could finally greet the Sheriff. "You ok, need a towel perhaps?"

He finally came to his senses, everything finally slotting into place, "Ugh yeah, I'll just get one myself. Bet you've had a chaotic day. With this lot."

"They've been a dream until now, I dunno what set them off."

A cheeky voice echoed, "I may be in a corner but I can hear you."

A chorus of, "Yeah, me too"'s followed.

Melissa smiled, "I thought I said not one peak, Stiles."

"Well _I _didn't do nothin' w'onnng" stressing words in a means of protest.

"Okay, Stiles you're free to leave you're corner. Isaac and Scott too." A yes from Stiles and Scott and a thanks from Isaac before they darted into the kitchen.

And a collection of huffs from the guilty culprits.

Melissa addressed the Sheriff, "Mind running the interrogations, sir."

He chuckled, "Sure, this should be interesting."

He moved over to corner number one, Jackson. He spoke, "So Jackson, what..."

Jackson looked up at him and stated, "It was Allison. All t=her, she told me to do it. Told us all to do it. Or she'd 'urt us."

Allison pointed at him, glaring, "Wimp, tattle-tale"

"Am not, I just don' want to get into twuble"

"That's the defiwition of a wimp!"

Sheriff cleared his throat, "Children"

They shut up, and he continued, "All of you still took part." The looked round at each other guilty. "Who threw the water balloons?"

Lydia, Danny and Jackson slowly raised their hands. Sheriff continued, "The trip wire." Ethan and Aidan raised their hands, leaving only Allison with her hand down.

She held her head high and huffed, "As you can see, I did nothin'"

Sheriff chuckled, "You're the ringleader, the mastermind behind the entire thing though."

She smiled, pleased.

Sheriff looked around at the mainly guilty faces, "Hmmmm, seeing as this is only your first offense. I'll let you off but next time, no desert. Now off into the kitchen. Tea's getting cold."

They were off as fast as lightning leaving the two adults to brace themselves for the chaos that would be tea time.


	6. Evil Allison?

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

><p>The two legal adults were shattered. They, being experienced parents, believed that, with the two of them together, they would have no issues looking after nine tiny tots. Sadly they were proven wrong. The main culprit being the sweet and intelligent Allison who was now a evil bratty kid. Out of all of them it was a shock; Stiles being the most likely suspect off the top of both adults heads. But it wasn't to be so.<p>

When she had been first turned she had been her normal personality as she could be to her older self; much like all the other kids. However, after time had begun to pass into the third day of her new found youth, she seemed to be regressing to a bratty kid.

Melissa and the Sheriff were beginning to worry about what this could mean. Were all the kids going to regress and if so how would they deal with a house filled with kids that now screamed two times louder than they currently were.

They had begun to plan ways in which they could tackle the problem at hand but none seemed to work. They tried putting her on the naughty step but that didn't work. They took away her desert privileges but that resulted in her just stealing Scott's. Scott not putting up any fuss at her doing so.

So what were they to do, well nothing.

* * *

><p>Allison huffed, another failed attempt at getting the adults angry at her. In hopes that if they did; they'd call her dad. She missed him but knew that he was probably busy. Lydia had told her a way of getting him here, she said he'd be mad but it would still work.<p>

She had to be bad.

Not just slightly bad but really bad. Lydia said that whenever she was extremely bad she was sent home from school. She said it may not work in this situation but hopefully it would. Mama McCall may get annoyed with her and decide that she couldn't handle a naughty little kid. Unluckily, Mama McCall was stronger than they though. Nothing they did was having any effect; she even brought reinforcements.

Stiles' dad was now here making it even harder. Allison thought that by attacking him at the door then he'd leave but _even _that didn't work.

Final resort was to be used. Lydia had advised to never use it at any time. That the final resort would be degrading for all of them. That it would show that they were every bit as young as they looked. That they couldn't in any way look after themselves.

She had to cry. A tantrum. Anything that got her worked up enough that she cried even when they comforted her. Lydia said it would work, if she said that she wanted her dad. At the worst she should say she hatted them.

Both girls knew it to be cruel but she wanted her dad. The de-aging spell problem meaning her judgments were clouded and that she wasn't as able to see the easiest of solutions. Crying appeared the most credible solution.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time of day three. First day had been Derek's. Second had been settling in at Mama McCall's. Third had become the day that Allison would get home. It had become her main goal and she wouldn't give up.<p>

Everyone was sat around the table eating when she gave Lydia the signal to kick her. Hoping this would make her cry.

It did succeed; who knew Lydia had such a good swing. Now Lydia isn't a bad person, mind you. She's resourceful. And she knew how to cry on will, that being one of her best skills. It come in handy with there supernatural life.

Allison let the tears fall; whole point really. And Mama McCall noticed it straight away.

"Oh...sweetheart what's wrong? Are you hurt?" the ever caring Mama McCall words only helped make her cry more.

She came over and hugged, Allison. Whispering comforting words. From between her arms she saw Lydia nodding at her. Signalling to Allison to ask for her dad right now. That she'd get home.

She was beaten by someone else.

Isaac Lahey, the boy who'd been around silent whilst they plotted what to do, "She wants her daddie."

Mama McCall looked down in surprise, "What? Why didn't you say so?"

Isaac again, "Cos Lydia said you either hav to be sick or bad to get sent 'ome."

Mama McCall still confused looked at Lydia, "What?"

Lydia nodded her head confirming what Isaac had said, "Whenever we're at school people are only sent home if sick or bad. So Allison had to be to go home."

The Sheriff cut in, "No, kids. You're only here because you've been de-aged. We can send you home, only if your parents know about the supernatural," Looking at Allison he asked, "Is that why you've been acting out?"

"Uhuh, I want to see my daddy."

"That can be sorted. I'll call him."

Mama McCall, sighed in relief, "I thought I'd corrupted you."

Allison, now free of tears, giggled, "Nope, sorry."

Everyone went back to eating, happily talking. No more pranks. Scott leaned over to Allison, "You being bad was cool and scary."

She giggled, "I'll use it on the bad guys."


	7. Seeing Double

**I don't own any of them sadly**

* * *

><p>As promised by Melissa the kids were off to the shops. Danny and Jackson happily telling the others that it was because of them and that there would be no clothes shopping involved. Or so they though. The adults, Derek joining them as he was coming close to finishing, decided that the children needed more than the clothes they were shrunk in and some tatty pajamas scooped up be Mama McCall on her way to assess the situation for the first time.<p>

As you can see the kids needed clothes, and some clothes fast. So they'd trick them even if it meant using toys as a motivation. Not exactly the most inventive but it had zero percent fail ratings in getting them to the place but after that the problems arose.

But they'd work that out later, currently the task was sorting out who would sit in which car; then how to fit 9 booster seats; the put child in booster seat; then make sure your in the car; then leave. That's about all the steps really.

Off to the shops they go

* * *

><p>Derek smirked as he entered the shopping centre with his three pups. Each adult was assigned three pups, they were in full care of that adult and clothing was fully up to them.<p>

Overall Derek believed that he had the easiest; Aidan, Ethan and Isaac. They were unlike Lydia, who would go around hundreds of stores without finding anything, and Stiles, who was often hyper and tended to wander off. So being left with Isaac who said yes to anything, especially scarves and jumpers, and the twins, who seemed to like leather jackets just like himself. This meant he had the luck of knowing exactly which shops to go to that would mean that he would spend as little possible time in this horrid entrapment that people call a shopping centre.

Now Derek had only _believed_ these three to be the easiest. He logical thinking had been sound. He, in theory, should have been able to simply walk into a store, have them try on the clothes then leave. However, nothing was ever that kind.

Derek was sat in front of the fifteenth changing room in the past three hour. The twins both trying on another outfit. He'd heard from Melissa that her, Scott and the girls were heading home to make tea about an hour ago. Then he'd heard from the Sheriff saying him and the other boys had arrived home and that tea was almost done, that was ten minutes ago.

Derek's nerves were at an end, every shop they went into he got looks of sympathetic men and dotting ladies. Some of which flirted with him in the vicinity of there significant others and kids. They seemed to find the fact that he was raising three young boys, two of which were identical twins, on his own was very brave.

Mind you Isaac wasn't helping with the way he was snuggled into his side, he having already finished, with a stuffed wolf under his chin. Much to Derek's dismay. Now the twins were more to his style, some kind of toy guns that shot out foam bullets had been their choice. He was hoping to have a shot himself to be fair.

"DEREK" a voice bellowed from inside the changing room startling both Isaac and himself from there almost slumber.

"Yes" he grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I don't like it," whichever one it was said.

"Huh"

The kid stepped out, his brother following suit. Both looked identical in every way. Even down to clothes. The same white T-shirt, same pair of black jeans and the same leather jacket. There was no indication of which was which and if it had been any other day Derek would have been saying he was seeing double.

Derek grumbled once again, "What's wrong?"

The looked each other up and down before turning an look of pure bafflement at him, "You don' see it."

One looked to the other and huffed, "Ethan you tell him."

The one, that he now knew was Ethan, shook his head, "We look the same."

Oh please give him strength, "You're identical twins. Of course you look the same. Now get some clothes, buy them and then we can finally eat!"

They no longer looked baffled but rather irritated and these kids weren't the kind to mess around with.

Ethan glared and Aidan took over speaking, "BUT we don't want to luk the same completely, we wanna luk different a bit."

Ethan then cut in, "Yeah, not all clothes looking black and leathery too."

Aidan added, "Maybe some superhero tops or something red."

"Nu uh blue is better."

"I'll have red, you have blu"

"K"

Derek watched closely as they began to babble on about what they wanted, he watched as they started going around the shop picking clothes up before heading back into the changing rooms. Before, after only five minutes, taking Derek to the cashier with as many clothes as Melissa requested the had.

Once they made it to pay both boys stood happily alongside Isaac. The two of them smiling at what the other was wearing. And Derek got it he did, they wanted there own identities and not to just be classed as a whole.

The cashier cooed, "Will the be all, sir?" He nodded, "Oh are those your kids? They're adorable." She didn't even let me answer, he thought. "Bet they're a handful. Ohh and look at that it's like I'm seeing double."

Derek turned in time to watch as both boys looked downtrodden. They had tried so hard to be different and they only seemed to be see as one. He wanted to say something but what could he even say.

"Ugh, I knew we both shou'n't have worn blue."

Little Isaac, sweet and innocent, actually huffed whilst fake glaring at Ethan. Aidan tried to hid his giggles at the look on the cashiers face.

The cashier went to explain themselves to this obviously confused child but a look from Derek made them stop, no one messed with his pups. He had more of them but these ones were his and he didn't take kindly to people making them upset.

The transaction went quickly and silently, with only the quiet giggles of the boys to be heard. The cashier working fast and Derek looking entirely at the boys. As the played around his feet, trying to tickle and tap each other playfully.

He could get used to this.


	8. Postponing tea doesn't mix with kids

**I don't own these ****characters**

* * *

><p>Whilst Derek was dealing with those three kids; Melissa and the Sheriff had to keep the other six kids from eating tea. It wasn't ideally what they had planned. They had wanted for all the kids and adults to be able to sit down and eat a sort of family meal. Tomorrow they were moving into the loft seeings as Derek renovated the entire place to be suitable. So they had thought, hey why not have a family tea before moving into the new home that they'd all be living in for god only knows how long. But seeings as four of their family wasn't there then they had to postpone tea, technically by the time they were going to actually get to eat it would be supper.<p>

Furthermore, when kids get hungry then they are known to get cranky. And when they're cranky you have a problem on your hands, a problem consisting of tantrums and even more tantrums. That's kids for you.

Out of the two adults, the Sheriff was the one mainly entertaining the kids. Due to the fact that Stiles forbid him from being allowed to cook in case he were to snack on something unhealthy or that he cooked them something unhealthy. Stiles was forever looking after his father and took his health very seriously. Even at the young age he now appeared, he still wanted his _daddy_ to eat the correct nutrition and vitamins.

Overall the mixture of angry and bossy kids demanding to be fed whilst Melissa put the food somewhere to keep it warm. She also keeps ringing or texting Derek in a hope that he's finally done.

"AHHHH!" Melissa spun round towards the living room and ran in. The scream sounded older not that of a child so it obviously came from the Sheriff. She didn't believe that that made the scream any better. Hungry kids were scary. Another scream and she was finally in the room. Looking round she couldn't see the sheriff. She also couldn't see the kids.

Now worried she creeped in, a quick look back to make sure that none of the food was currently could possibly set on fire.

"Kids," she cooed. Hoping that they would just come out from wherever they were hiding. "This isn't funny"

That's when she heard a banging coming from the cupboard, she jogged over; unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal the Sheriff with duck tape over his mouth.

She shook her head, "Why didn't you pull that off? Your hands aren't even tied up." She grasped one end and yanked making him scream. Honestly he should be tougher than this.

He rubbed his cheek, "It hurts"

Rolling her eyes, she scanned the room, "Where are the kids?"

He turned serious, "I dunno, I was messing around with Stiles then I was pushed, tape put over my mouth and locked in the cupboard. WHat was I supposed to do?"

Give her mercy, "They are kids. Probably messing around with you. All kids do it. But now you have lost six of them."

The front door opened and in walked Derek, the twins and Isaac at long last. The kids all chorused, "Sorry we're late Mama and Sheriff."

Derek nudged them playfully and whispered, "Such suck ups, pups." Causing three little kids to stick out there tongues and giggle.

He laughed at them, not noticing the intense glares sent at him by Mama McCall. She strode forward and got right in his face. She asked menacingly, "See anything missing."

He nodded, shocking the other adults, "The pups, who if I may add, are in the kitchen eating tea without you." He looked at the Sheriff, "I taught them to do that if someone attacks." He knew it wasn't much and that an attacked would easily get out of it. But it would give his pups that extra amount of time to hopefully find a good enough place to hide. Preferably protecting them that second longer.

The other adults looked confused, "But why they'd do it?"

He rolled his eyes moving into the kitchen, being followed closely. The three pups all eager to see the others. Upon walking into the kitchen they were greeted with messy faces covered in pasta sauce.

Derek was a cross between being angry and proud. Without looking at the adults, he uttered, "Hungry pups are naughty pups."

These said pups looked up at his voice and smiles. Stiles, who was bouncing around upon his chair, yelled, "Bowls over there for you. You see what I did...you see. Just like you said, Der! Just like you said!"

Derek walked over, ruffling the pups hair, "Proud of you but next time don't use it on your dad. Only on intruders, got it Stilinski."

Stiles beamed, "Gotcha!" and went back to eating.


	9. Bedtime

**I don't own the characters. This chapters just a short little thing**

* * *

><p>Once they were done eating and everyone was snuggly wearing their new correctly fitting pajamas; it was coming close to bedtime. Which by the looks of it was not going to be very hard to persuade them to do. You could see them slowly beginning to nod off now and one by one they were closing their eyes but soon opening them up again in a means of not accepting defeat. They were testing how long their bodies could withstand them putting off sleep. Probably be sooner rather than later.<p>

Derek was also staying over the night, only because the kids refused to let him out of their sights again. Derek whom hadn't lasted longer than a bunch of children when fending off sleep. He was currently napping on the couch with pups cuddled up to him all over. Two on his lap. Two snuggled into his sides. Three round his legs and the other two closely snuggled into the others being as close as possibly to Derek. He was technically like a hot water bottle for them which was helping them to nod off to the good kingdom of beddy-byes.

Now you'd have to have very strong will to resists taking a picture or two of this cute little group. And as proven, Melissa and the Sheriff were not strong when it came to this. The Sheriff saying that they could use it as blackmail material against the kids when they got older; neither daring to use it to blackmail Derek Hale. They'd seen some of his own work at hand when it comes to dealing with people who anger him and it wasn't pretty.

It took another half an hour before all of the kids had finally given in to the world of sleep and this finally left the two remaining conscious adults to put them to bed. And as they were at the McCall's house they had two beds they could use. Isaac's and Scott's bedrooms. Preferably having to squish at least four per bed with an extra one thrown into one of them.

Melissa and The Sheriff took it in turns picking up one kid at a time and hauling them upstairs to bed. Scott and Stiles went up into Scott's bed and once Stiles was put down, Scott already being in the bed, he turned over and wrapped himself round his best friend. Another picture taken by Melissa promptly followed.

In that bed also went the two girls, Lydia and Allison, as they knew that none of them would mind. Lydia and Allison had to be taken up together because when they fell asleep they had been holding hands, looking absolutely cute as apple pie.

Into Isaac's bed went the rest of them. The twins at the top of the bed, with Isaac squeezed in between them. Jackson and Danny at the bottom of the bed, curled up in little balls from the loss of heat from the Alpha.

Overall all kids looked adorable and the two awake adults secretly wished they would stay this way. There was less worry and hassle and they seemed to have more fun. They weren't as stressed and worried, they looked at peace. No school pulling them down. No hormones to blind their vision at the stupidest of moments. They were completely carefree; the way anyone should be.

Although even adults looked at peace in their dreams.


	10. Early mornings

**I don't own the characters - apologizing in advance. I had writers block which is why it has been so long since last update.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time everything had been peaceful with everyone asleep; not exactly once upon a time more like last night. But still the reasoning still stood. Asleep the adults could handle them, seeing as they had sort of lost their once held expertise. However, like most things over time they seemed to fade. Even as grandparents some still struggle to get back into that child-caring mindset. Mainly because they had them for a few hours before sending them hyped up with as much sugar possible back to their parents.<p>

Melissa and the Sheriff had secretly hoped that they'd never have to deal with little kids on a daily basis ever again; unluckily it didn't succeed. What they are trying to express to you is that they were out of shape. And this isn't by a little bit, no they were so far out of shape that after two days they were tired beyond belief. Both the Sheriff and Melissa were so tired that when the kids attempted to rouse them at 6 am they failed. 6 am being a reasonable time for little kids to wake up at.

Slight panic had hit the kids when they didn't. Stiles and Scott especially as they were their parents; also after Stiles said that people who didn't wake up were dead it kind of panicked them. Stiles had run out the room, followed closely by the others.

He ran straight down the stairs, going to wake up the one that all had decided against waking as it was not a good idea. It was a dangerous idea. They still remembered him from when they were older. He broke Isaac's arm, threatened Stiles on a daily basis and beat up Scott. He was basically the vilest person you could get who still had a moral compass that pointed ever so vaguely towards good.

This person being the scary, the ferocious, the reclusive Derek Hale. With his big teeth, stupidly out of place hair and his leather jacket.

Stiles, who had once been so determined in his cause, came to an abrupt halt beside Derek. He had re-evaluated his decision, they probably weren't dead. He was exaggerating, no need to wake the beast. Sadly no one else had expected his decision.

Everyone crashed into the back of him; all nine to fell to the floor with a colossal 'bang'.

Stiles sent them all a glare, and everyone froze. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Too late now.

At the sound of the collision Derek shot to his feet; growling, actually growling. His growl so fierce it set all the pups hairs on edge, his place as Alpha highlighted by his red eyes. Never wake the Alpha. He didn't need to even look at them, he didn't need to speak. That noise mixed with those eyes was enough to have them all sobbing out apologies and all where babbling out their own explanations.

"Daddy won't wake up, he'd dead! NO NO NO!"

"MOMMIES DEAD!"

"Mrs...mrs...mama..mccall ddeead."

And all sorts of other types of childhood panic. There responses sent Derek running, straight up the stairs. If they were dead, how would he handle? How would the pups handle? How would the school, the sheriff office? How would the entire town survive?! No way will anyone handle these pups. He definitely couldn't. So he'd have to do something.

In his sense of panic he didn't listen for a heartbeat. Which he should have done, maybe it would have saved him from future devastation of what he was about to do.

Panicked he leapt onto the Sheriff and performed CPR. Opening up his mouth and breathing air in the Sheriff's lungs.

Finally awoken the Sheriff's eyes snapped open, upon realisation he pushed Derek away. Yelling everything under the sun, some very colourful words that shouldn't be spoken in front of kids. Derek screaming in return as they both processed what had happened. The kids standing flabbergasted outside. Melissa, now up, stood confused not knowing what was going on.

Stiles ran forward, grabbing onto his dad. "Your alive."

The Sheriff was confused, "Of course I am. I think we need to have a chat about personal restrictions Derek!"

Derek made a few noises and gestures, attempting to explain himself. But nothing seemed like a valid reason.

Everything was silent, processing what had happened. When Danny held up his hand, jumping up and down.

"Yes Danny," asked Melissa whilst ruffling his hair.

"What's a 'bitch' mean?"

No dessert for anyone was the result after that.


	11. Yet another new home

**I don't own these characters**

* * *

><p>Derek finally reported the completion of his handy work, almost begging us to move in. He gave a list of reasons that his loft, the trusty home of the pack, was the better option than the McCall house. A house that had heating, running water and electricity before his trusty loft apparently wasn't good enough.<p>

Melissa just didn't understand how his thought patterns worked but he'd agree anyway. She did notice how edgy he was around her house, constantly checking outside. Demanding that it was only because they were staying in a well known location which they all knew was utter crap.

Another reason that all had figured out was that the Sheriff (John as I'll now refer to him as) and Derek had become tense. Mainly this was because of the whole "Oh my goodness, he's dead" fiasco that was brought about by a bunch of kids. Derek had begun to growl at the kids when they laughed and joked at him.

Little did they know that he was coming up with some plans that he could use against them when they got older. A specially horrible idea was to print out the pictures he took of them as kids. Then posting them up around in public places with their names attached. He knew that the photos would make them look young so no dates could be featured or inventions that weren't to be created. He also couldn't feature certain pups with each other but that wouldn't stop him. Only a idiot would give up this opportunity.

They'd attempt to get their own back sure, but he was stronger. He'd easily win the battles that would form the war.

Now, however, they had to deal with more moving. Sending the kids back to the place they were first taken after the whole incident began. Yet they were told it was now childproofed, which John and Melissa highly doubted but neither wished to argue. It had more room and if the kids were to demolish anyone's house they wanted it to be Derek's. They'd finally got to that elderly settled stage which they were not willing to admit. Derek on the other hand didn't seem to care at what state the building he lived in was. Along as he had a bed and some means of getting food he was absolutely fine.

When they pulled up at the loft, it felt right. It felt like home, the feeling shared by little Isaac who threw his arms up with a 'yay'.

Unloading all the kids they jogged quickly inside, all the kids getting tired after the first flight of steps. They had tiny little legs so they weren't exactly unfit.

Derek made them all halt outside the door, it was beginning to feel more like a grand opening the closer they got to the loft.

He actually spoke too, "I worked hard on this and I hope it's to your satisfaction. This will be your new home. Including the parents. Pups...whatever you do, do not eat any food without asking first. Also don't destroy this place, a lot of hard work went into it. The consequence of such will be when you are older you will fix whatever you broke with my supervision and I'll hide 'baby' photos of you all around town. Are we understood?!"

"Yes, Der"

"Good, now you may go in"

Nine little sets of hands all pushed open the door at once. They all gazed on in awe. He really had put the effort in. There was new furniture; two cream chairs (not the best colour with kids involved), a new dinning room table big enough for the lot of them, a makeshift play area with some toys and a little table for doodling. And so much more, the place no longer had broken glass or sharp open pipes and electrical circuits. The window was fully there and looked double glazed and the room had been painted a mixture of shades of blue. The most president colour being a grey-blue shade.

The kids ran in, swiftly making themselves comfortable.

The adults held back and Derek mentioned, "The bedrooms have also been done. I put in camp beds so that there would be enough space for everyone to sleep. You like?"

Melissa smiled, "You are decorating my house next. I thought I liked it but this is amazing."

John nodded, "Nice, you could be an interior designer if you weren't obsessed with, you know, the killing and such."

No more moving.


	12. Friendly neighbours

**I don't own them**

* * *

><p>As the only adult who held no job, Derek was in charge of the kids once again. Even though he'd protest greatly the others wouldn't listen to him, John especially due to the incident that no one is allowed to ever mention or so help him he'd find a way to make it look like an accident.<p>

In retrospect Derek had been blackmailed into looking after them, the Sheriff could have attempted to at least see if he could get the day off. Or Melissa could have.

The whole 'I hate the pups thing' was more of a façade than anything else. He built up this image of a scary no soppy-ness character and he wasn't about to let that be demolished. He knew that he wouldn't hear the last of it when they got back to normal. Stiles would begin to win arguments using the 'Ah, you don't mean it really' comments he uses on the others when he knows he's about to lose. It always works, mainly because the counterpart in the argument turns away in shame and tends to give into his puppy dog eyes to appease others watching.

Derek had already been subjected to that. Many a time.

And he wasn't looking forward to it any time soon.

In order to maintain it then he had to appear gruff and mean. Although at times he let his hard demeanour slip, like when his overly friendly neighbours pop round unexpectedly when its usually only him and Isaac; once it was Peter who seemed to enjoy chatting and joking. Nothing like his usual murderous look, maybe all Hale's were the same. On second thought scratch that, his gran had a tendency to chase hikers just for fun. Sometimes scratching them to make them run faster; it was a little fun to watch.

So the one thing he didn't want; the one thing that he never one thing that had just made his day even more hectic just had to be his overly friendly neighbours turning up at his door with lasagne.

* * *

><p>They looked at him with a smile upon their faces, one holding the lasagne of course and the other holding a box of some sort. Preferably a board game judging them by past encounters. They weren't his immediate neighbours, the area was rather shady but they owned the warehouse next door. Sometimes staying overnight when the workload was too much for them.<p>

The reason behind their friendliness to Derek had been because they never saw him smile. He always watched his back as he crept into his loft building, a boy and a man would often join him. Occasionally a couple of visitors or two but Derek never seemed happy. So board games and plates of food were the cure provided.

However, they never expected him to have children.

They gasped and witnessed as a hoard of kids ran around chasing each other. Some opted to sit out and play but others found it much more exciting to be in motion. Straight away their assumptions behind why he was never happy veered away from lonely due to lack of girlfriend and headed straight towards single dad. People did judge rather quickly.

Derek still hadn't moved or asked them in; he looked conflicted about something. They did not know what but they guessed he wouldn't mind if they entered. They were becoming quite close as neighbours.

Kyle, the man in the couple, chuckled, "Running a daycare, Hale? Not like you is it."

Whereas Denise went for the more obvious, "Which one is your's?"

Neither answered as a small body crashed into Derek's legs. Wrapping protective arms around him, "MINE" Isaac bit out, glaring towards the couple. In adult form he tolerated them, he knew Derek needed to release his good side. He didn't blame him for not using it whilst around the others; but he always held a distrust of these people.

They were nosy and always asking him about his dad. They knew someone who knew of his dad and the rumours that surrounded them; most of which were true but he wouldn't admit that. The woman always pestered Derek saying he should send Isaac off to a therapist to work out all the feelings and worries he had. They'd stayed round once, had too many wines and beers. Meaning Derek offered them a bed, Isaac's bed.

They'd come down early, well the bloke had and he'd witnessed one of his many nightmares about his father. Obviously the guy had told his wife.

The feeling and memories of them were distorted in Isaac's child-like mind, but that was like a lot of his memories. He felt over protective of Derek now too, what if they took him away. So he did the only thing he could think of, he'd yelled at them. How long he'd waited to do that.

Denise knelt down in from of him, in order to be at his eye level. "Hello there, why you look just like Isaac?"

Derek snapped out of his trance and in a panic said, "Camden," Isaac's head snapped up to his in confusion, "This is Camden. Isaac's little brother, he was born just before their mother died and after his older brother did too. Named after him." Lies seemed to flow slightly easier once you got over the first couple, "I've been asked to look after him whilst Isaac's out of town."

Denise asked again. See rude, thought little Isaac. "Oh, is that boy finally getting help about," reaching across she covered Isaac's ears not that he couldn't hear her, "the abuse from his father. He needs to, mind you."

"No, its something else. I forgot what for," Derek ushered them in. What was he doing, Isaac followed close behind him. Watching them out the corner of his eye. "Make yourself at home. Oh and Denise none of them are mine. I'm just babysitting some friends of the families kids whilst they're at work."

Kyle smiled, "Right, do you mind for us to help? Our kids are all grown now. Out partying with their friends. Teenagers right."

Derek laughed, "I know about that, teenagers are all the same. Hormonal."

"You have that right."

Isaac, upon noticing the others confusion, went over to them. As far away as possible from Denise's smothering nature.


	13. Reign of Terror Persists

**I only own Denise and Kyle, no one else**

* * *

><p>Denise and Kyle won't leave, thought Isaac. They were telling their story about the man on the train with no pant again. It was funny the first time but not the second or third or forth or any other after that. Amazingly Derek still found this amusing laughing every time, and Isaac meant every time. He was left baffled by the way he was acting, he would have never dreamed of acting like this in front of others. It was quite annoying and a bit concerning to think about. The others had seemed to become equally or even more concerned. None of them ever saw this side of Derek but Isaac saw it every time these two weirdos came round. His dislike escalated as they queried as to when the little ones had to go home or when they were to go to bed. They were trying to take control almost. They were acting as though he Derek couldn't look after them that well and needed reminding of such things. And he answered or changed his answers depending on their reactions<p>

This overly friendly, picket fence façade Derek just had to be destroyed. He could deal with murderous or pig-headed Derek but this one he'd grown to detest. These people had taken his father-figure and transformed him into an idiot. This could not do and something would have to be done about it. He was sure the others may help. Convincing the two of them to leave may be difficult; they were having too much fun playing whatever board game they were playing.

Something had to be done.

"Kids, make some room for Denise and Kyle upstairs. They are staying the night," Derek called absently.

Isaac's eyes burned glares into the two figures, oh no they weren't.

"No Dewik! Noo!" he screamed. He couldn't take much more. Denise dotting around. Kyle's obnoxious pig snorting laugh that grated your senses. The way they smoothed out his hair and brain-washed Derek.

How'd they managed to brainwash Derek? This was ridiculous. They had to be supernatural creatures there was no other explanation but Derek wouldn't argue. The others were being quiet too, almost like they were too stunned by Derek's behaviour to stand up to these people taking over their house.

It was their house. Not Denise and Kyle's.

Derek knelt down in front of him, the intruders watching it play out, "Why did you say no for, bud?"

Isaac wanted to just cuddle into him, he just wanted everything back to normal. These strangers made him edgy. Edgier than when he was around people he knew well. He just didn't want to deal with this now. He was little, and tired, and wanted his Derek back to normal.

"No that is Mama and Shewiff's room. They sleep there, no' them.. They go 'ome." Isaac stomped his foot, he may be little now but pulling a tantrum may actually work. Derek wasn't good socially and if he kicked up a foot he may ask them to leave. Or they may leave being awkward. Hopefully, the second choice he really didn't want Derek to be mad at him.

Derek seemed to look around, he didn't know how to act. Stiles stepped forward, he would side with Isaac. He didn't want strangers, especially round his dad. Scott followed his best friend too, not round his mam. Allison hesitated but soon followed. Then Lydia, Aidan, Ethan, Danny and finally Jackson. Backup.

Denise uttered, "I thought his mother was dead." Such tackt this woman had, Isaac bitterly thought.

Scott jumped in, "He's talking about my mama."

"Derek what is going on here?"

Derek formulated a plan within his head, "I'm having to look after the kids and their parents are staying here with me."

Kyle sent a startling look at Denise, "Maybe this isn't the best time, mate. The kids appear to be quite riled up. So best if we head home, what do you say Dee?"

Denise hugged Derek suddenly, "Love, sorry we promise to pop round another time."

A couple of giggles rose within the group of kids, Derek mumbling a "thanks".

Their departure was swift and greeted with great happiness. Derek was shocked by how much the pups seemed to once again become bundles of fun They all ran off, picking up their activities from where they left them upon their intruders arrivals. All except Isaac that is.

He stayed standing, glaring at Derek with disappointment. A touch of fear too.

Those big innocent eyes watching him, processing what he was doing.

Derek once again knelt down but this time he opened his arms. Isaac didn't even hesitate before falling into them. His little arms holding on tightly. He refused to let Derek go again. Silent tears trickling down his face as he buried himself into Derek's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have acted with anger, spoken to these strangers with such a tone. However, he felt that it was needed. Derek was his and his alone; the other pups could share. This meant tough that strangers were excluded from now on.

A hiccuped, "Sorry Dewik." Burying himself further into comfort.

Here they wouldn't find him; he was safety.

Derek chuckled, he now had a little brother/son. And their was no denying it.


	14. Planning

**I don't own them**

* * *

><p>Stiles was starting to brag constantly to the others about how amazing his dad was at telling stories. This escalated after the whole Denise and Kyle issue; mainly because Denise had said she was the best at telling children bedtime stories. Something that was reserved for John Stilinski and him alone. No one else was allowed to hold claim to that position and he meant no one.<p>

His stories were one of the only things that Stiles managed to listen to with his complete attention. Even though he struggled doing so throughout. He loved his dad and the tales that he came up with were the best and most unique things he'd ever listened too. Missing one sentence was like missing a chunk of the story.

However, Scott claimed otherwise. He believed that they were simple and one sentence didn't matter. He could fall asleep and he'd still know what the Sheriff was talking about.

He wouldn't tell this to Stiles' face, knowing that if he did then he'd be in the dog house for days to come. No pun intended.

Scott did prefer to lay claim that his mother was the best at stories, that hers were the best in all the world. This led to many disagreements over that day. They both refused to look at each other; sitting in different areas doing things for once apart.

Everyone began to become concerned, it was known that children tend to take greater offence at times. It is also known that they are better at making up with each other easier than adults. You just needed an easy but affective method of solving the issue. The girls, who had been concerned the most, didn't like the idea of their merry band of nine being broken apart over something they believed to be a stupid boy thing. They didn't see it as important. Whereas Allison held her thoughts in silently, Lydia was more vocal in her complaints.

Her argument of, "Stop stupid bickering. We should get mama and the Sheriff to both tell us different stories. Where we see who is bestest?"

Allison had agreed straight away, exclaiming, "That's a great idea, Lydia!"

Lydia's cheeks shone red for a moment but she soon gained back her normal complexion. As always she wished to appear at her best.

* * *

><p>They knew that they were in need of a neutral determiner of who's story was the best. That meant that Scott and Stiles couldn't take part; neither argued about such either. Lydia and Allison decided that they couldn't partake either. That left the choosing to Isaac, Aidan, Ethan, Jackson or Danny.<p>

The plan was all five would listen to the stories then each would pick which one they liked the most. Whichever parent got the majority vote would win.

This settled well with Scott and Stiles; or dumb and dumber as Lydia began to refer to them as. But first they had to enroll the adults into taking part. Jackson jumped at finding a solution to this issue.

They had all been sitting in a circle, throwing ideas here and there. Something other than needing a story. Mrs McCall was working late and said she wouldn't be able to tonight. The Sheriff most likely would agree to this odd request; they hadn't yet asked to read a story to would be great except they still needed Mrs McCall to tell one as well. The adults would have to be brought round somehow and Jackson knew exactly what to do.

He stood up in the circle, this gained him the attention he needed. He then walked into the middle of the room, purposely making it known that he had the plan they were looking for. He then puffed out his chest, attempting to look sophisticated.

Jackson glanced at his fellow tots and preached, "I have a plan. The best plan. The only plan that we ewer needed. One tha' will work..."

"Well get on with it!" shouted a pouting Stiles. He'd wanted to be the one who came up with the idea, not some pompous boy.

Huffing, "ALRIGHT...we just need to up the ante on the cuteness."

Someone questioned, "Why do we have to UP someone's Auntie? What does UP someone mean?"

Jackson being cheeky rolled his eyes, "Not someone's auntie idiot. It's just a sayin' meanin' we need to increase our cuteness levels."

Isaac cocked his head to one side; looking like a little puppy with his big eyes and his stuffed wolf now named Snuffle clutched in his grasp, "How'd we do 'hat?"

"See Isaac has it," the mentioned boy looked vaguely confused as others glanced at him. This didn't stop Jackson who was in his element. "For the rest of you you need to step it up. Ethan and Aidan...you need to speak cuter and look it too. You look miser..ab...le."

Said mentioned only replied with a "huh" and twin identical scowls.

Seeing that Jackson planned to go on Lydia jumped in, "Ewer'one work on your cuteness. Capisce."

Grumblings of "Capisce's" they finished their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the actual stories. Thanks for the reviews<strong>


	15. The Sheriff's story

**I don't own them**

* * *

><p>The Sheriff hadn't expected what he found when he got home. He'd been told that he was in charge of the kids as soon as he entered the door. Derek was adamant that he had done his fair share and had earned his rest. Sure he loved them but he needed some time to relax without worrying about them. An Alpha needs some me time too.<p>

The consequence of such was John was to be in charge. He didn't mind; seeing such bright young faces lifted his spirits after a wearisome day at a job where he was needed to keep the peace. They had arguments here and there but they were over childish matters. Things that could be fixed with a talk and a lollipop. Nothing too big.

Therefore when Derek handed them off to him today, he'd expected nothing less from them. Derek had slunk off for a sleep. Mel was out at work still, working late due to a pile up on the motorway. Leaving him to the kids for now.

Stiles had attacked him as soon as he was spotted. His never ending energy erupting as he went on to tell him all about his day. Sometime they were hard to decipher as he was talking a little too fast but overall he understood that he'd played with Lydia. He'd been a knight who had to save her from cowboys; this had been Danny and Jackson wearing their chosen toy from the shopping trip not long ago.

Stiles then ran off into the living room, demanding his father followed. This wasn't hard for him to comply too, he could use a sit down. A chance to put his feet up and watch something on the TV. Even if it was some Disney film the kids were excited to see.

Hence when he walked in to find all nine of them sitting in a semi-circle in front of his chair he was a tad bit confused. He smiled at the kids gaining grins from them, still leaving him a bit confused. When he was almost at his chair, Stiles jumped up. Skipping to stand by him as he walked closer, a book clutched in his tiny hands.

"Sit down, daddy," Stiles motioned to the chair and he obeyed. They must want him to read to them.

Stiles wasted no time in clambering to sit on his knee. Snuggling in close and pushing the book into his father's hand.

"Please read this daddy. I wanna prove you're better than Mama McCall." He said it with vigour and pride directed at his father. John, nearly understanding the situation, gazed towards Scott who appeared to be pouting. Hiding a smile he vowed to tell Mel and Derek about that.

With a big smile on his face he declared, "Story it is then!"

* * *

><p>(Sorry I am not writing the story) Once he closed the book he noticed that some were beginning to fall asleep if not already. Although the were trying their hardest not too.<p>

Overall John felt happy. He was cuddling his son, someone he'd seen through many heartaches. Someone who he'd nearly lost once or twice. Yet he always pulled through. He was strong and spectacularly brilliant and even though at time he didn't behave or wrote an essay on the history of the male circumcision for his economics class he was perfect.

He could have stayed there all night. His son in his arms again whilst he friends dozed off to the story which he'd told them. However, he needed to put them to bed. That meant not waking them up, that was the plan anyway.

Pushing himself to his feet, his arms quickly coming to support his sons head securely, he began to put them to bed one by one.

Once happy that they were all down for the night he went into the kitchen to make himself and Melissa some dinner. A pile of dirty dishes confirming that Derek had indeed remembered to feed them. Not like yesterday where he nearly forgot but the kids didn't hesitate to complain they were hungry. Now what should he make.

* * *

><p>Melissa came home knackered and hungry; today had been terrible. Luckily the house wasn't overly untidy and something smelt nice. Hurriedly she threw off her coat and bag and headed towards the smell. At this point she'd eat anything, even something made by Derek which usually looked questionable at the very least.<p>

In the kitchen she was greeted to quite a sight, Stiles' dad humming away stirring something on the hob wearing an apron round his waste. Her day feeling lighter already.

"So what are we having?" he span round to face her. Laddle in his hand.

"Bolognese, one of the few things I know how to make," he proudly stated.

Striding over she took a small taste, "Not bad, so where are the kids?"

"Asleep, you know they made me read them a story."

She awed, "They're cute. What on earth changes that?"

He chuckled away, "I don't know. I think they're having a competition though."

"Really now, what on?"

Stirring the food again he answered, "Well I think they're seeing which one of us tells a better story."

That gained her attention. It was a strange competition. Something really childish, their minds were repressing more and more, "What gives you that idea?"

Thinking the same thing he began to lay out three plates; Derek would venture down, he always did. "Something Stiles said to me. He said, I want to prove you're better than Mama McCall."

She nodded away, smiling. She liked the nickname, she honestly saw them as her children. Even the ones she hardly knew.

Before any further conversation could be held, Derek came out of isolation. Looking refreshed and well rested, something the other two were not. He beelined for the table, plopping down into one of the chairs, "So what's for tea tonight?"

The discussion of the competition could be withheld for now. They had to look after themselves at the moment. Worry drained away as they refuelled on bolognese. Plans to go to bed early seeing as the kids would be up at 6 sharp.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for the reviews<strong>


	16. Mama McCall's story

**I don't own these guys and once again like to say how much I appreciate the reviews**

* * *

><p>Seeing as the pups had fallen asleep after they'd hd their tea and before the adults had had theirs. Derek hadn't expected to find them awake until morning. Well an early morning start that is. So when he heard with his super-hearing, by Stiles' description, of little feet padding towards the living room he had been dazzled. Slightly annoyed too.<p>

He wanted sleep. That meant he needed quiet. No noise. No voices. But as he'd quickly discovered children tended to make a lot of racket no matter the time or place.

He just hoped with all his heart that John or Mel would see to them. He couldn't deal with any more today. Dinner had been a nightmare, all children protesting that they wanted burgers or pizza or whatever else they said they wanted. However, he'd made the decision earlier and he's cooked it meaning that they weren't going to change what they were having no matter how much they protested. Not that that mattered.

Something that Derek had begun to notice was that the more that he cooked the better he got at it. His meals were now edible to everyone's standards. Practise definitely made perfect.

Back to the pups now though, who were still wandering about. Opening doors, looking for something and hopefully not someone. Not him anyway.

But he knew he had to venture out of his sanctuary. He couldn't let them wander about without enquiring about what they were up to. If John and Mel had his ability they'd have done the same; sometimes he regretted this ability. You wonder why he's grumpy, well he's actually sleep deprived. Ponder that next time; sure most of it was just grumpiness and a false persona that he expresses.

Exiting his room he followed the noises down the hall towards the other adults bedrooms. They seemed to have grouped together outside of Mel's room; almost like they didn't know whether or not they could enter. She wouldn't have minded but something was up. Maybe they were planning something. He'd taught them well but he had been instructed due to numerous occurrences to clearly state that they couldn't practise these tricks on anyone living in the vicinity.

"Pups, what are you doing out here?" they stared wide eyed at him. Amazed that he'd found them seeking around after bed time. He'd have to work on that next. Their werewolf protection lessons were going moderately well but they still needed to work on their other senses rather than their sight. Also he could work on their stealth.

Stiles forever the courageous one, despite how he acted, stepped forward to confront him. Some things never change, "Not business of Sour-wolves. Hmph" before turning his back to him.

Jackson appeared to be annoyed at Stiles and directed his concern to Stiles, "We have to tell someone."

"Why?!"

"So they can help."

"But..."

"We need help!"

"NO!"

Derek began to contemplate growling, a warning growl nothing hurtful but was beat by a "BOYS!" from the doorway.

There stood Mel; looking tired and slightly amused at the sight of nine kids and Derek arguing outside of her door. Derek seized his opportunity to escape and with a, "Their yours now" he was gone. Back to his room for more well earned sleep.

"So what do you kids want?" she asked happy to comply.

* * *

><p>Minutes later she was lying in her bed, surrounded by little kids and had a book in her hand. Opened at the first page. This was the same book from earlier, something the kids planned out. It was to see if she could get them to go to sleep like The Sheriff.<p>

(Using a Disney short story - which I also don't own) With all children snuggled up warmly she began, "Tod and Cooper were best friends. Splashing and swimming, neither the fox nor the hound had a care in the world.

"We'll always be friends, won't we, Cooper?" asked Tod. Hugging each other, they promised to spend every day together.

"However, Amos Slade had other plans for Cooper. "Teach him to behave like a hunting dog," he told his old hound, Chief.

"The next..."

And she continued all the way to the end. As Mrs McCall told her story; the children beginning to nod off slightly. Thinking that the vote could wait until tomorrow. They never noticed that they were being watched. Not until she finished the end of the story. Reading the final lines "Cooper turned back to look at Tod. We'll always be friends, they both thought together, no matter what."

Gently closing the book she sighed at the look of content sleep across all nine faces. The girls cuddled together on her right. Scott and Stiles draped over each other on her left. The other five in a mass huddle around her feet, arms and legs entangled together.

From the door she finally noticed a Chris Argent, finally here to see his de-aged daughter.


	17. Result Time

**I don't own them**

* * *

><p>Next morning arose to a very happy little girl. Seeing as she'd been asleep by the time her dad had arrived. Upon sight of him she didn't know whether to run over or jump around on the spot squealing. So she compromised; she ran towards him squealing. Hugging tightly onto him she chanted "daddy" for a good five minutes. Everyone else gave the happy family reunion space, laving the room to do their own thing. Chris was overjoyed, when he'd been told his daughter had been transformed into her younger self he was led to believe they were trying to trick him. Not in a malicious way but trying to trick him.<p>

Once they had explained to full situation he had begun to believe them, then they sent a photo. One which he'd never taken when she was little; considering Scott was beside her in it. Therefore he finally realised the situation. Originally he'd wanted to rush straight over, only being contacted after his daughter had acted out made him anxious. Even as a child she never acted like that; unless she was really upset. He didn't understand why they hadn't contacted him in the first place but he would forgive them.

Right now he couldn't care less; he had his daughter wrapped in his arms. He felt happy, elevated and joyful. She was the only one who could make him feel this way. Since the death of her mother.

He was brought out of his thoughts by, "Daddy, where 'ave you been?"

He beamed down at her, she was often straight to the point. He answered, "On a special mission, Honey."

She perked up, something glinting in her eyes, "A special mission, can I help? What is it?"

A chuckle, "Honey, you don't need to help. I got it. Just have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure?" she looked at her quizzically, "Can I still know, daddy?"

"In time. I promise," at her pouting expression he hugged her close, "You don't need to know yet. And you'll be the first to know. I promise. Is that fine with you?"

She hugged him tight, nuzzling into his chest, "That's great, daddy. Don't leave me again though."

"I won't"

He knew he'd have to leave for more investigation for his 'special mission' but maybe then he could have help from Derek. His research into the witch that had transformed the children had come up with blanks. At one point during his search he had come up with some clues. It lead him down a path that he was really cautious of. After finding nothing for ages, this sudden amount of information had him sceptical.

And he was right to have been, almost walking into a trap that would have killed him; he decided he needed back up. Perhaps his 'good' friend Derek could help.

* * *

><p>Once the results were given a results time of "at tea time" everyone went about their own thing. This meant that the twins had time to plot. The other day when they came up with the idea to act cutely in order to get read stories Jackson had been a bit nit-picky. Telling them to act cuter just to get to them, making them feel miserable at his sneery remark. They knew what he was truly meaning. They had to look even more identical, acting the same. Maybe saying the same thing too, something they didn't want to do. They only did it of their own accord, wanting to have separate personalities.<p>

Time for plotting time, they hid themselves under the table in the kitchen, this was the quietest place. They would also be able to see when someone was in earshot. They'd had to halt their planning by a few minutes when The Sheriff and Mr Argent had com in to get three cups of coffee and a cup of tea. Being armed with their Nerf guns (don't own them either) they were ready to attack if they were to query as to why they were under the table.

They began to discuss how they'd get back at them. Aidan was all too happy to discuss, he'd watched a TV show earlier that day where people organized these huge pranks on their friends and he was looking forward to doing one himself.

Aidan being the most excited flailed his arms around as he explained his idea, "I saw this thing on TV. They swap the sug'r and the salt around so that when you drink it...ha...ha...you... you spit out your coffee."

Ethan watched him dumbfounded, "But Jackson doesn't drink coffee. We don't either."

"Oh," he looked sheepish, "I already did it."

"MY GOD WHAT'S IN THIS COFFEE!"

Twin motions of "uh oh" as they legged it from their vantage point to find a better hiding place. Somewhere not near the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Attempt two, this time they'd planned prior to putting into operation. However, in order to do so they had to wait until their target was alone; they didn't want to upset Danny. They liked Danny. They liked Jackson too but alls fair is fair.<p>

"You ready, Brave 1" Aidan asked, black face paint drawing two lines below his eyes.

Ethan nodded at him, same face marks on his, "Let's do this, Brave 2!"

They'd had to hide under Jackson's bed. In hope that he'd come near here sooner or later. So they waited. And waited. And waited.

As it was taking a long time they had had to risk a toilet break before Jackson actually turned up. They had been losing hope; wondering if he'd actually turn up and if he'd be actually be alone when he did.

Luckily for them he did, alone too. Plan put into action immediately.

They began to make creaking and growling noises once Jackson began to relax. But once he began to look around and become curious they stopped.

This went on for ten minutes; Jackson fully believing that he was hearing things. They had to hold back laughter whilst Jackson did the whole talking to himself thing they see in the movies.

With a nod to each other they attacked, with a battle cry and shooting their toy guns.

Jackson squealed, arms shielding his face. Falling back as foam darts soared at him. All hitting their targets.

Now to make the gallant escape. Giggling they ran from the room, heading towards their bedroom. Hiding the guns, they got out. No one would ever know.

* * *

><p>It hadn't worked. They'd been found out. Mainly because they were the only ones who had Nerf Guns. It had been fun though and they didn't regret it; athough they did regret not getting dessert.<p>

But that aside it was result time. All three had done a somewhat anonymous vote and it was now time to see who was the better story teller. All were made to sit in the living room. Lydia was making the announcements.

She put on a dress saying it looked more professional. The presenters on TV do so, Mel sighed they need to watch less TV.

Lydia cleared her throat, "And the winner is...," she paused for affect, "Mama McCall!"

Some cheering, not from Stiles but at least him and Scott would get along now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review again. I take them into consideration when writing<strong>


	18. New Babysitter

**I don't own the cuties**

* * *

><p>Chris soon discovered that because he'd been away searching that the other adults had conspired against him. They all told him the next morning that they'd out voted him and that he was to have to look after the kids whilst the enjoyed themselves on a day out. Not that he knew that their was a voting system in the first place.<p>

Mel had informed him though that she was going to visit Deaton; someone he'd surprisingly forgotten to go to for help when he'd been away on his special mission. The mission to find a cure to this de-aging thing. It was a half cared about mission though, although important.

It just seemed they had formed a close nit family environment something they didn't wish to give up. They were closer and dare he say it. He did, Derek was apart of this family. He was beginning to depend upon it. When they left for the day, Chris saw that Derek was acting a little reluctant to leave his 'pups' as he kept referring to them as. They weren't just his annoying teenage pack now, they had become family. Something Chris knew he missed.

Derek and him had been becoming close before this whole thing. They'd confided in each other a couple of times and some things that they agreed were to be kept between the two of them were relieved. One such thing being that Derek wanted a family again; and not just parents, cousins, grandparents, siblings. No he wanted more than that, he wanted a wife and kids. He said he wanted what Chris had. He wanted a being that would rely upon him and he'd go through hell to succeed with.

He did have three Beta's; two of which were missing. They hadn't been forgotten but rather Peter was requested to find them. He was calling Derek with everyday updated on what he'd found; or not found.

So today Chris would look after the kids. The Sheriff and Mel would talk to Deaton. Leaving Derek to look for his missing Beta's for at least a day. You never know he could find something; although the chances were slim.

* * *

><p>Being a parent for 17 odd years he expected to have a lot of experience in taking care of children. But much like the other three adults he underestimated the strength and vast amount of energy of which these kids possessed.<p>

After only an hour he was ready to crawl back to bed. Yet he was left with no such choice in matters. He had to stay and look after them.

He'd played with Allison at first but after a while she decided to go play with Lydia in something they called 'Dress up Isaac'. All he could think was poor boy. At least it meant those three would be no trouble; Isaac wouldn't complain. He knew that much; well unless they tried to girly-fy him.

Scott and Stiles had also put aside their differences by teaming up against Jackson and Danny who were the Cowboys in their little game. They'd been a hand full at first. Especially when he stumbled across Jackson tying Stiles up with a rope whilst Danny held him as still as he could manage. Before he could continue thinking of the things of which the boys got up to he was hit for the twentieth time that hour by a foam bullet.

A foam bullet that was shot out of a Nerf Gun. An object that had originally been taken off of the wielders of such a weapon by Mel but soon given back due to the excuse "They won't be little for much longer of we find a cure". However all he could think of was why WHY had the others given them back those toy guns. All they served as were apparatuses of annoyance.

He twitched as another hit him. That was it, no more toys.

Reaching forward he wrenched the toys free of the boys hands. Both twins looking at him with shock. They hadn't expected such a thing to happen.

That shock quickly turned to anger and Chris was left to watch in fascination and horror and they began to shake and morph together.

"Boys...Boys, ugh could you stop doing whatever you're doing," he didn't know what to do, he didn't even fully understand what was going on. Sure he knew they could do this but he didn't think as their de-aged selves that they would. "I'm sorry but I told you to stop shooting me with the bullets. I had to take it off you."

The small werewolf form panted heavily, maybe they didn't understand. The others hadn't yet considered if they could form into their wolf selves. Perhaps they should have. Especially considering that the full moon was approaching. What if they didn't anchor correctly due to their child like minds and child like emotions. It could cause them to become more animalistic than they hoped. This could be a problem.

The form moved forward tentatively, almost afraid to do so. They were obviously confused and hurt, but the glint in its eyes showed him that they were close to their wolf side. Too close.

Speaking soothingly, "Aidan...Ethan...It's going to be fine. Just focus on me. Focus on my voice and relax." Seeing that they were staring at him, he continued, "Deep breaths and relax. Just think of being yourselves. Not with both just yourselves when you were playing. You want to play, don't you?"

The soothing questions and words seemed to have them relax. As he watched he began to notice that the were slowly splitting apart. They realized though, panic set in and they formed back together again.

Noticed they were panicking, he was quick to reassure, "Wow..wow..wow. It's nothing to worry about. Focus on me. You'll both be fine. You just need to be separate to play together remember. You want to play don't you?"

This once again caused them to separate but this time it didn't halt until they were definitely apart. Looking baffled and amazed.

Aidan smiled, "What was that?"

Chris answered quickly, "You boys can meld together to form an even bigger werewolf."

"Cool!" they exclaimed in union.

Ethan beamed, "We could hear each others thought!"

"Really?" this surprised Chris he never really considered how they knew how to act. He just assumed that they both controlled the body.

Aidan's turn to speak, "Yeah it was so cool."

Chris laughed, "Glad you liked it." Not so great for me though, he thought. "Do you want your guns back to play?"

Surprisingly they shook their heads, "Naw, we want to tell the others about this first."

And they ran off leaving the confused adult behind, holding two toy guns

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>


	19. Decisions

**Just realizing that I've got The Sheriff knowing about werewolves before he actually should (but I'll just go with it). Oh and once again thank you for all the reviews they truly make my day.**

* * *

><p>Whilst all that with Chris was going on, Melissa and The Sheriff were heading to visit Scott's boss, Deaton. Without needing too they sort of already knew where they'd be able to find him; at his veterinarian. He never seemed to not be there and if he wasn't he always turned up in about an hour. That could be because, as Derek said to them, he needed to inform any werewolf or hunter of anything they had an enquiry about.<p>

Must be annoying constantly having to answer questions to teenagers and Derek; also the hunters who didn't always have the best intentions. Maybe after all this is over they'd give him a break for a while. Tell him to take a holiday because he surely needed it.

Pulling up outside they noticed that there assumption was correct; but considering that it was daytime then he was definitely going to be there. Hopefully though he wouldn't be too busy to see them. Considering it was a very dire issue then chances are he'd prioritize them.

Melissa was about to get out but she was stopped by John, "What are we asking him again?" Puzzlement flashing across his face. She forgot that he was moderately new to this whole thing; unlike her who'd know a good few months longer. She didn't find out in the best of situations though.

"We're going to ask him how much he knows about witches," she answered calmly. Not the strangest thing she's dealt with.

He sat back in his chair, seemingly processing this given answer, "And he'll know."

"Maybe, maybe not," his face fell so she continued, "but if anyone is bound to know it'd be him. So there's no need to worry."

He closed his eyes, he was conflicted, "It's just...Stiles. I want him to be his old self. I want him to be my boy, annoying me with healthy food and helping me even though I say not to." He paused, "But him being little again seems to illustrate further how much of that innocence he once had is gone. He'd no longer that carefree boy. He's always tense. He's always cautious. He's no longer doing the things he would have usually done a year ago because of this entire thing."

"I understand," she stared straight ahead contemplating what she wanted. She wanted her son back the way he was. She had nothing against him being a werewolf. Sure it freaked her out at first but he seemed to manage. What got her was; he wasn't safe. He was constantly in a state of danger. Constantly coming home with scrapes and once he came home with a stab wound.

With his werewolf healing he could heal, Stiles didn't have this privilege. He had to heal normally; slowly and painfully. It just wasn't safe or fair. So she understood John completely; he could keep him safer if he was a kid.

John opened the door, "Let's go." She followed behind him, they'd made a decision. They needed them back; older even if they thought otherwise.


	20. Peter

**Sorry it's so late and short but I've been very busy and ill for the past two weeks and a bit weeks therfore I've not been able to get anything done because of it. So thanks for your patience**

* * *

><p>Many sometimes ignore the presence of Peter and many had good reason to do so. Derek knew why, he was an ass. A colossal ass who tended to wish to kill people for no good reason at all. However, he was his uncle and was no longer an Alpha. Not that Derek would flaunt the fact that he now was and Alpha or that he could boss around his Uncle. If anyone asked him then he'd say that he wasn't enjoying this; not too much anyway.<p>

Although, he did tend to act as though he didn't need him in any way whatsoever, Derek did sometimes need is insight. Peter was undoubtedly more experienced. He had been within this world longer. He'd seen more than his share of the supernatural. Therefore Derek was hoping that he may possibly have some knowledge of witches. Maybe he had searched for Boyd and Erica too, Derek hoped anyway.

Approaching his Uncle's apartment he observed how ordinary it looked. No skulls dangling from the gutters. No cobwebs to give that extra creepy look he usually emitted from his person. It looked nice. On the outside anyway.

Derek raised his hand to knock on the door. Being polite rather than breaking in and waiting for him their. Not that he hadn't done that to Derek; he'd be civil though. Only if Peter returned the favour by allowing him in. One knock and he waited; that'd be enough, doesn't make him sound desperate.

He could hear him inside and both of them knew it. This didn't stop his Uncle from taking his time to get to the door. Walking at a snail pace for no reason but to make Derek stand outside looking like an idiot. It wasn't exactly irritating though. It was more just teasing.

Once Peter finally opened the door neither spoke, Derek just walked in. Surveying the area of the house he could see from the hall. It looked fine, nothing exuberant but just fine.

Peter started the conversation, "Any reason you are here? Or did you just want to check our my splendid hallway?" The way he said it was his usually sneery drawl. His usual drawl either had people leaving in fear or getting defensive. For Derek he just used it right back; it was just their way. Bit odd but otherwise normal.

Derek headed into what he presumed was the living room; turning out to be a correct assumption. Settling onto the sofa, looking altogether calm and at home. He replied, "The shorter I am here the better." Pausing to smirk devilishly, he continued, "Have you looked for my Beta's?"

Peter looked peeved, "You're checking up on me. Nice to know we have trust in this family." A pointed look from Derek, "Of course I looked for your precious Beta's."

"And?"

"And I found nothing. You do know who we are up against don't you?" He was frustrated, "We're up against a pack of Alpha's. People who have killed more than me and you put together. More than some serial killers. You think it's easy investigating their whereabouts. If I get to close I'll be gone next. I cherish my life too much to get dragged down for some little lost teens who were planning on leaving anyway. They weren't pack as soon as they made that choice; they are no longer your's."

Derek wasn't pleased with this kind of talk, "They are important. I let them leave, but I still wanted them safe. So you will continue looking understand."

His eyes flashed involuntary, his uncle nodding begrudgingly. Peter asked, "You wanted something else." It was a statement, not a question. He knew so because otherwise he wouldn't have come in person. He'd have had Peter meet him at the loft. Something he hadn't asked for in a while. Curious.

Derek got up, he'd leave after this, "In fact yes. What do you know of witches?"

Peter looked quizzical, "Not much. I know you shouldn't mess with one though. They can have rather large consequences if you piss one off. So if your thinking of finding one for a plan I advise that you come up with something else."

Derek nodded, exiting shortly after with a faint bye. Leaving behind a now interested Uncle.


	21. Deaton's

**There will be mentions of blood but not very graphic.**

* * *

><p>Now Deaton's place, the vets, was usually where he'd be situated. It also seemed to always emit a welcoming sort of atmosphere. Deaton himself, although he did sometimes act seclusive, was a friendly trustworthy man. Therefore when John and Melissa walked in they didn't feel like they were being watched or judged but rather that they were to be helped and guided through this stressful situation.<p>

You see Deaton's place may as well have a huge flashing sign over the top of it saying "If you have a ghoul or being not of normal life then I'm your man." Albeit he probably regretted the decision to assist after all the shenanigans he had had to deal with as of late. One or twice he was even in danger because of said decision to help.

But he always helped either way. After all where would they be without him. What would Beacon Hills be like without him?

Chaos that's what!

Perhaps they should show him how much they needed him more often. Maybe he'd begin to see how much they really needed him.

Inside they could hear barking, meowing, tweeting and cages rattling. Obviously the animals were upset about something, and when they were acting like this it never ended well. Often signalling that there was an intruder or that something had happened to Deaton himself.

The animals somewhat seemed to understand that when someone not of their pack or someone not human was inside that they usually meant they were there for a bad reason. Hurtful reasons.

On instinct, seemingly noticing that something had definitely happened, The Sheriff pulled out his gun. A hand outstretched to gently guide Melissa to stand behind him. To not cause a fuss or ask questions. She, not wanting to be useless if it came down to a fight, grabbed the fire hydrant attached to the wall beside her. If she saw someone then she'd smack them. Hard. Enough to at least maim or knock them out.

Now in Sheriff mode, he peaked around into the next room. This room being the room in which Deaton usually conducted his procedures and such. And upon seeing no one he advance forward; Melissa closely following behind.

Here they were an odd fighting duo to observe. One trained in this sort of thing and the other a nurse. Someone typically known to help others when they were in need. Not someone, who in theory, was aiming to put them there.

Another corner and once again no Deaton. This was becoming worrying. This was beginning to feel suspicious.

The only thought; the main thought going through Jon's mind was "What if the person who has possibly taken Deaton was the witch? Or what if they know her?" It was a plausible theory. The individual might want Derek and his pack out of the way. Weakened so that they were unable to stand in their way. Or perhaps they were just getting ahead of themselves. It was hard to tell.

They couldn't be sure if Deaton was taken, not until the entire place was searched. They needed someone to help them and to tell them what they could do. They needed their teenage boys back.

Even thought they were cute for now, but it wasn't the same.

They both considered yelling, asking if someone was there but what if it was the voice they wanted to hear? What if it was someone much more powerful than them? If someone was actually there surely one of their first actions would be to destroy all evidence pointing to them. They might kill or take Deaton if he was still within the building right now. So they'd move round slowly and quietly.

Upon searching the rest of the building they came across blood. A lot of blood. Tools were broken and scattered; discarded on the floor like trash.

Mel turned to John, whispering, "What do we do now?" Fear evident but mostly hidden.

John answered, a similar tone to his voice, "We need to find Deaton. He's likely injured judging by the blood. But we know he fought them, there was an obvious struggle. I doubt he didn't manage to put his own amount of damage to the other person."

Melissa had an idea, "If we get Derek, do you think he could possibly track Deaton's scent and whoever else's he can pick up?"

"Yeah," John pulled out his phone, "You continue searching the room. See if you can find anything important. I'll call Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm adding a little bit of mystery to the story. Hope it's enjoyable. Let me know what you think. Thanks<strong>


	22. Sniffer Dog

**I really needed to get the message out to you that I won't have internet for 2/3 weeks due to reasons. So a mini hiatus is being issued. Sorry for this and the short chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and all three of them were edgy. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, Derek especially was feeling something he hadn't in a long time. A connection with others he'd thought he would never feel again. The pull of family. The need to protect and gravitate to. He wanted his pups and he wanted to stay with the adults to. Sure he hadn't necessarily made the best impression in the past but over the last week he had redeemed himself.<p>

He'd created a family and he didn't plan on losing them.

To keep them he knew he'd have to do the right thing; even if it meant turning them back. Back into the teens that seemed to not care for him. He'd put up with it though. This week had taught him that he needed a family.

Therefore to do so he needed to help Deaton.

Upon arriving, Derek could straight away smell the scents of a number of people. People other than Deaton, Mel and John. These scents could be extracted and seperated into five different beings; five different beings who had taken his final source of information. Peter definatly hadn't been of any help that was for sure.

Derek failed to hold in the smirk, Peter was his uncle sure but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy teasing him. He was an Alpha and his uncle was stuck at the bottom of the food chain.

Back to Deaton, Derek voiced his opinion, "I knew he wouldn't go down without a fight." It wasn't direct but was short and told the others that what they tought was corret. That Deaton had indeed been taken and taken by force.

Many could be fooled by Deaton's facade of the assumed defensless veterarian but he knew him on a different level. Derek knew him through the supernatural world and Deaton's role.

In the scheme of things, Deaton was a kick ass. Sure a more reclusive kick-ass but he still was one. Sort of just turning up when they needed him kind of guy.

They needed to find him though. The sooner the better. He was in danger according to the scents surrounding the room. The smell of adrenaline; the scent of an attack. Of someone defending themselves against someone stronger.

Following the scent, he ended up drifting towards the woods. Great a large highly habitable place with a lot of ground to cover. The others followed him much like a hunter would follow a hound. Fantastic Derek the sniffer dog at your service.

Pointing east, "This way."

The hunt had begun.

* * *

><p>What was unknown to everyone was that the people who had Deaton also knew of the pups. They had been observing them once they had come across a witch. The witch that had inforced this havock. It was almost like someone was just placing everything within their hands. Laying out a premade plan for their taking.<p>

They were aware of the Sheriff and Nursey's discovery at the Vet's but they weren't afraid. They'd give them a new distraction; something the were bound to not be able to resist.

They'd take a pup. Or two.

Then Sheriff, Nursey, Agent and Alpha wouldn't be as focused on their plans. There plans with the Vet. Not taking him just to meddle with them discovering the witch.

The boss smugly watched as Agent put down each pup for a nap. He'd watched all day whilst his foot soldiers did the work of getting the Vet and the other three adults out of the way. He'd planned every step down to the last molicule.

There was no way he could do anything wrong.

So as he sat there watching, watching from afar. Unknown by the Agent.

He got ready to strike. It was time to get the pups.

* * *

><p><strong>These new guys are all my own and have no relevance to the TV series but are my own plot. Hope you enjoy and <strong>**see you in 2/3 weeks**


	23. Gone

**I'm back guys :D**

* * *

><p>Hours past by and no new leads on Deaton appeared. The trail seemed endless, leading them further and further out of town and into the woods. This being an area of land that neither Melissa nor John were at home in. This was Derek's forte meaning he was in charge of the situation.<p>

He gracefully creeped through the braken, fully aware of the struggling tripping duo behind him. Maybe they should stop for a second, rethink what was happening. Something didn't feel right about this.

Lifting his hand to signal the others, he stopped and sniffed the air. He could still smell Deaton, his scent being the most prominent but where there was once five other seperate scents there was now only one. If there was five scents at the Vet's and into the woods then why was there only one now.

Unless they'd split after, one taking Deaton whilst the rest left to do something else. But what.

He cursed as he realized that his focus on Deaton had meant he missed this fatal change in their plan, whoever They were.

John sensing his tense posture spoke, "Something up?" Derek answered with a cort nod, not daring to move in fear of losing what he hoped was a revelation.

Melissa straightened, eyes paning round the trees. Her posture turning defenseful. Without Derek's abilities, she was helpless to any pre-warnings of danger other than the hairs on the back of her neck. However, she hadn't currently felt anxious but rather confused. Like Derek she was suspicious; why had they not been able to find any signs of Deaton yet.

Whispering she shakingly asked, "Is someone nearby?" He answered with a shake of his head. No, then what was the problem. "Do you smell something? Poison, werewolves" gulping, "Blood."

She hoped to god that he wasn't smelling blood because that usually meant that they'd found a dead person, and seeing as they were looking for Deaton that could only mean one thing.

She shared a look with John after Derek refused to answer but instead continued to think deeply. Both were becoming increasingly concerned; perhaps they should head back. Restart this tomorrow; the woods were having an adverse affect on Derek.

Melissa reached forward and placed her hand upon his shoulder, gently tugging him from the spot he was frozen upon, "Derek"

His ears resembled a dog as his whole body froze as he strained to hear something back the way they came. At first John and Melissa heard nothing but focusing as much as possible they heard a tiny noise.

It sounded a lot like aa howl, a call for help.

With a "The pups" Derek took off running, his two companions following swiftly behind. Praying that when they got back everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Derek arrived before them, his speed gave him a much faster response time.<p>

Bursting through the door he was greeted with carnage. All his hard work building this safe homely enviroment was destroyed. His second home now resembled a battle ground. Scratched littered the walls and furniture. Glass was shattered again the floor. Specks of blood around the room. Blood that belonged to Chris.

Signs showed he'd put up a fight. The smashed couch and tables showed that'd he'd been thrown around. However, from the mixture of other blood amongst his illustrated that he tried his best.

Derek crept into the carnage. Holding back both his anger and his tears. His werewolf senses told him that not all were here.

He should be able to pick up ten heart beats, one for Argent and the rest his pups, but he couldn't hear all them even though he tried. He could, however, pick up four panicked heartbeats. One more erratic than the rest.

Ditching his plans to walk in slowly to check that no one was still there and instead he ran towards the bathroom where all the noises were deriving from.

A quick thought resounded through his mind causing him to halt momentarily in front of the door. They were probably spooked and if Chris was with them then he might shoot in defense. So in order to give them prior knowledge of his appearance he knocked gently. Taking into note how the heartbeats jolted in fear and their breathing became pants.

Knowing fine well how they must be feeling, he spoke softly and comfortly, "Pups, it me Derek. Please open the door. I'm here to help."

Moments past whilst they processed that help had arrived, Derek also noted that Melissa and John had arrived. Panting from running after him. They raced into the building, gasps signalling that they too had seen the horror that was their home. They too had seen the blood. A warning that not everyone had escaped unharmed. Or that they were all safe.

John called out, "Derek?"

"Up here," he declared, watching as the bathroom door creaked open just as John and Mel reached the top of the stairs.

The face that popped out showed complete fear and admiration. A cut on their forehead leaking blood across a newly forming bruise on their cheek.

He whimpered, "dad" as John rushed forward, gently enclosing his young son in a hug. The sight could both warm and freeze a heart. Freezing with worry and warming at the relief on both of their faces. They just hoped that they could see that relief with all the other children.

The door he'd exited from was softly pushed all the way open, revealing the other three escapees. Melissa's gentle, hopeful smile vanished as she couldnt see her little boy. Scott wasn't here. He'd been taken. As tears rushed into her eyes she caught the eyes of Chris Argent. The man who'd been left to look after them all.

His entire body image showed defeat and self-hatred. His breathing was laboured due to injuries upon his chest, possible broken ribs. His shoulders were drooped and one arm was wrapped protectively around his ribs. The other around a small shaking Lydia, who was pressed as tighly into his embrace as possible.

Edging by John and Stiles, Derek began to aid Chris with hsi injuries. Working around Lydia, who was in such a state he daren't move her.

Melissa didn't know what to do, she was stunned. Her child, her everything, wasn't here.

A small whimper brought her out of her stupor and towards another child who needed her help. One of the twins, Ethan, was clutching a teddy to his chest in hopes of comfort. His brother wasn't here, he had been taken away from him. Attacked as they slept.

Her arms opened as she got neared, coaxing the small whimpering body into her arms. The seven of them would be alright, they'd find the others. They had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any bad spelling but I don't have spell check. Oh and sorry if this isn't up to standard<strong>


	24. Confusion

**I don't own them**

* * *

><p>Scott grumbled as he dragged himself awake, a nightmare of kidnap and terror fresh inside his mind, hoping to seek comfort from his mother who should be back by now. What he was greated with was far from comfort and far from the reality he knows. He was instead greated with the nightmarish terrors which had seemingly plagued him the night before. Everything felt so real though, he pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming (it's what everyone in the movies does) but from the looks of it he was awake meaning...last night really happened.<p>

His chest rose and fell quickly with blind panic. He wanted his mom. Where was his mom? Was she ok? Tears streamed down his face as he realized that he was sitting alone within a cramped steel cage and it was very dimly lit (nothing his werewolf senses couldn't manage). Hmmm the cageappears to be new with no obvious weak spots. His panic died down at that, it felt as though a older version of himself was taking control; someone who could think fast in a dire situation.

He shared memories with this older version of himself, he knew the basics of the situation that him and his friends were currently in. Not just the kidnapping but the whole deaging situation. However, throughout this he had never felt the adult, tennage, mind leak through. What could this mean?

That thought put aside, it seemed easy to allow his elder self to take control of his body; if only for the moment. Yet it was necessary. His elder self was more equipt to these situations than him, his elder self was an Alpha. He felt the need to look after his pack and knew the best strategic moves; okay maybe that was a bit of a stretch but he'd manage.

But he'd need Stiles. Stiles was a genius when it came to this sort of thing; perhaps more of a mad professor kind of genius but nevertheless a genius all the same.

Scott allowed a primal instinct within to take control that caused every one of his senses to go on high alert. Mind stretching out to detect his other pack mates nearby. Miraculously he found them.

They were all in the same room but each and every one of them was in their own individual confinement. A warm shiver trickled down young Scott's spine as a feeling of relief washed over him; they were asleep and breathing. Sure he did distinguish a little distress over three missing people but his mind told him that they most likely escaped. That they were wanted alive and not dead. It felt like false hope, reasurrance rather than fact but he held onto it.

His hands held onto it when he noticed the scratch marks on the walls, when he heard the laughter of his captors, when he heard the others waking up and reacting the same way as he did. He held onto that hope for one fact and one fact alone.

He held onto it because he knew that his mom was gonna kick their _asses_ to the next millennium.

"Where are we?" a confused yet surprisingly calm voice called out.

A smile encaptured both Scott's mind and face because they knew that the voice couldn't belong to any other than Allison. She was scared sure but something told Scott that young Allison was also channeling her elder Allison. The Allison who had extensive training from her father. Who, hopefully, would be able to find some way out. Or at least find some way for them to go unharmed until the cavalry arrives.

He responded with "Unsure".

A 'hmpth' was all he got for all of ten seconds before another voice, a slightly more miffed one, exclaimed, "Well! Hurry up and find out then."

Scott hissed back to who he presumed was Jackson, "Quiet! We don't want whoever's out _there_ to come in _here_." Gesturing wildly as he did so which wasn't noticed by the others. All he got in turn for this command was a grumble and the sound of his foot being stomped on the ground. If only he had been paying attention to him at the time, then he would have known for sure, but instead he was watching Allison as she began formulating any possible escape plans. Again he wished for his trustworthy best-friend slash brother slash partner in crime.

Allison sighed deeply, "I can't seem to find an obvious escape," pausing to acknowledge a sarcastic utterance of 'fantastic' from you-know-who and to look in the general direction she assumed Scott was, she continued, "but I'll keep trying. No use in giving up."

Danny, who was lying on his back in his cage, asked, "Any clue why we are here or are we just jumping to the conclusion that whoever _they _are know the Alpha pack?"

"They don't smell like them"

Jackson snapped, "And how would you know, Isaac?" Luckily he kept his voice quiet as he said so.

Isaac, who like Danny was lying on his back, countered, "I did follow their scent for two months before _this," _pointing at himself, again a useless gesture, "happened. Boyd and Erica did go missing or did you forget?" Their older minds obviously in play for the moment; their minds making links between past traumatic situations and emotions seemed to have brought the older mind forward.

At the sight of Jackson about to yell, Scott let out a growl; a growl of an Alpha. Jackson's face closed down and his mouth clamped shut in dismay.

This action had also grabbed the others attention too, shock evident in the dull lights, Scott issued, "From now on we work to find a way out. No yelling or teasing. We are working together to get out of this."

Agreements all round made him beam, that childish part of his mind happy of this achievement.

"I though you coudn't do the Alpha face anymore" queried a quizzical Aidan. Scott's last thought before the door opened was 'Were they changing back?'

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	25. Danger

**Next chapter and you know the drill; I don't own them. Warning: possible disturbing imagery?**

* * *

><p>Stiles had a feeling of loss as he fell into a restless sleep that night. His best mate and his greatest friends had all been taken. He himself only just coming out with a cut to his head and bruises. Whoever had attacked had thrown something at his, in hopes that they could injure him enough to take him. Something which they had done to the others.<p>

He'd been questioned endlessly by his dad and the other adults. In the slightest hopes that maybe he knew who they were or could at least give a description. Anything would help seeing as they'd somehow managed to hide their scents from Derek. But he couldn't answer, he hadn't seen anything. It was like one second everything was normal then the next it was chaotic.

All he remembered were glimpses with Mr Argent yelling over the top of breaking glass and screams.

Stiles had also not been in the room where it all started, the living room. He'd gone to the bathroom and had been on his way back. But when he'd heard the screams he just acted, he'd ran like a coward back towards the bathroom. That's when he'd been hit. Someone had come into the hall behind him and thrown something which sent him crashing to the ground.

He didn't remember much after that, he vaguely remembered hands gripping his arms and pulling him into the bathroom. He didn't recall how he hadn't been taken, how the man who'd attacked him hadn't got him. But that didn't matter. He was safe.

But what upset him the most was his best friend, his brother, wasn't.

Whilst being questioned, Derek had gotten angry. His eyes flashing every now and again to their vibrant red colour. And, although Stiles knew that anger wasn't directed at him, he couldn't help himself thinking so.

They'd been put to bed after that. Him, Lydia and Ethan (and the teddy too). All the adults not too far away.

They couldn't sleep though, even with all the reasurrance that it would help. They couldn't because it didn't feel right, the others probably weren't sleeping. They were probably scared and hurt.

So as they lay there staring at the ceiling and ignoring the sounds of people clearing glass downstairs; they wept.

* * *

><p>"Look at all the puppies. All cold and caged. Scared and hurt. Whichever one shall I pick," the musical voice of their visitor baited as he waltzed around the room. Extended claws clinking across the cage bars as he went. Each pup shying away from the smell of cigar smoke and mold that followed him.<p>

The slight illumination from the open door allowed glimpses of his features. Short, stocky, uneven stubble, yellow teeth, narrow eyes. Yet he was agile, his movements quick and practised, with eyes gleaming golden with wonder.

His clothes were rugged but showed class. His coat an expensive brand, however, it was old and damged with good use.

A mysterious nature emitted from him, his motives not obvious. They didn't know what he was doing as he taunted them with his voice. As said moments ago it was musical, almost fairytale like; childish.

Flinching away as he exclaimed, "Eenie meanie minie mo! Hahaha! That's how I'll decide." His face beaming as he covered his eyes dramtically. His arm outstretched and pointing from cage to cage chanting the tune.

He was broken off by another voice, this one filled with malice, "Hurry up!" The pups couldn't help but swivel round to stare at the silhoutte in the door. They couldn't see anything but pure power radiated from him.

The childish movements of the other stopped, his arm falling with a smack to his side. "Yes, sir" he whimpered out.

Grabbing the first cage in reach which just so happened to be Jackson's. Jackson yelped, sending pleading eyes to the others. They were confused, why was Jackson being taken. Were they going to kill him?

There was no time to worry over that for now. All that mattered was getting them to unhand Jackson by any means possible. As a unit they all began yelling, pleading, doing everything in their power to get back their pack mate.

It fell on empty ears as the silhoutte moved aside for the strange childish man and Jackson. The door slammed; his fate was sealed, whatever that may be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked it<strong>


	26. Jackson

**I don't own them. Hope you enjoy Warning: disturbing imagery. Mentions of blood. This will be over in a couple of chapters**

* * *

><p>The anger and frustration he had held moments before the strange man had entered the room vanished. He always lashed out in situations like this, it was just how he was but now he couldn't help the tears from forming in his eyes. His friends had vanished from his vision, the rocking of the cage causing him to tumble from side to side. Yes, that's right. He said it, they were his friends. All of them, not just Danny.<p>

He'd always had issues letting others close but since he was de-aged he'd felt more carefree, though his older self did come out on occasions.

That didn't matter for the time being. What did matter was what they were going to do to him? The room was brighter now, it hurt his eyes.

The only advantage being he could now see every detail of the silhoutted man. The man who was obviouly in charge. The biggest observation Jackson made was that this man was much better dressed. They both wore the same class of clothing but the silhoutted mans clothes were better kept. His arrogant stance showed that he took much more pride in his apperance than the other, who sometimes released his cage from one of his hands in order to wipe his nose.

Jackson moved away from that hand everytime he placed it back upon the cage. Distancing himself from them was nigh on impossible but he'd do it as much as possible. Not in a cowardly way of course but more of a way to preserve his life.

One thing he hadn't realised whilst he'd been struck with fear was that they were talking. He'd been too busy taking in their looks and the way they held themselves.

Tuning into the conversation, he soon realised that they were speaking or rather arguing about what they would do to him.

The creepy one was speaking, "Can I have my fun first? Please, oh please. I won't do anything too bad. Promise."

The silhoutted man, spoke. The tone he used was comanding, "No. We have them for one reason and one reason alone. You will not mess that up, not like last time."

The vagueness of which the cconversed with each other had Jackson bristling, this was his life they were talking about. And right in front of him too, with no consideration of how he might be feeling. Not like they'd care anyway, they kidnapped him. Hurting him in the process; the cut on his leg proof of that.

He'd be brave, he though. He had to be, by being strong maybe they'd leave the others alone. Focus on him, or maybe they leave him alone too.

He attempted to take on the commanding tone of the silhoutted man but it came out weaker, "What do you want with me, with us?" A million insults came to mind but none seemed to be able to have a possitive effect if he did use them.

The creepy one spoke, his stupid sing-song voice taunting, "You don't have to know. It's for us to know, you to find out."

He yelled, "It damn well means I should know, you imbecile!" He wanted to say so much worse things but he withheld.

The response he got was a gruff snort from the silhoutted man and a raspberry from the creepy one. Who were these guys?

Neither responded verbally though, which set his teeth on edge. The brave act was starting to crumble, especially with the tears on his face. They increased too, once the were outside a big wooden door. A big wooden door that was along the corridor and up two flights of stairs from the others. He felt lost, cut off from his pack. A puppy pile sounded good about now.

The door was pushed open violently and he flinched. Jackson no longer wanted to be brave, the room in front of him looked gruesome. Weapons lining the walls and a surgical table with straps in the middle.

In a vain effort he pushed against the back of his little cage. Laughter filling his ears as he squeked in fear. No...no he wanted to be home. Where was Derek when you needed him?

He asked the same question as earlier except this time it held no false persona. His voice was vulnerable and teary, something that amused the one holding his cage. "What do you want with me?" he felt strained and weak once he was placed down upon the bed, still caged.

The silhoutted man smirked, picking up a random object for effect, "We don't want you, we want a means to get Derek. An old score to settle. So a little bit of puppy hair...skin...maybe some blood. Might just be enough to send him running to us to concede."

He motioned for the other to get Jackson out but Jackson didn't go down without a fight. Kicking and scratching till they had him strapped down.

His torturers face was pressed close to his, "Now puppy, be good and I'll not hurt you too much."

A giggling was heard behind him as the creep swivelled around and around on a chair.

Jackson had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I won't leave you waiting for too long.<strong>


	27. Derek's decision

**Another chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I really take them into account**

* * *

><p>A quick call had gotten Peter round the loft, though Derek was still cautious. He had been evil after all but for now they'd trust him. The pups were gone and the three remaining ones had not been able to suply him with any descriptions. Not that he blamed them; they were traumatised by the...event.<p>

So he got his Uncle, knowing that his expertise would come in handy.

He'd taken precautions concerning his Uncle. One being that the pups had to be with an adult at all time. Another being that Melissa and the Sheriff could only be in the building with him if Chris or Derek was nearby. His Uncle may not have as much strength as he used to but he still had more than your average human; he wasn't going to risk their lives.

These precautions had done nothing but annoy his Uncle to a certain extent, something that caused his sarcasm to become more promenant in conversation and much less helpful. Though some of the things he said did make sense. That this obvioulsly had nothing to do with the Alpha pack.

Derek had been displeased with this, he'd rather like to dispose of them. However, he'd withhold, for now.

The investigation was in full swing. Every corner of the loft searched for prints, scents, anything that could possibly give them the slightest bit of knowledge possible. But to no use, nothing was showing up.

Aside from the investigation, they were having to try and coax Ethan out of the shell of blankets he had cocooned himself and a teddy bear in. Melissa had spent many hours trying to get him to eat or do anthing really.

The same goes for Lydia, who had taken to hidding in the kitchen cupboards. Often exclaiming that it was 'just incase'.

Unlike these two, Stiles had jumped into action. Grabbing a laptop that his dad brought round for research. He started with the obvious, looking for possible empty buildings and such that might be used as a hideout for the kidnappers.

His tired voice often cut across the usual silence they had fallen in, "Derek, look at this place. It's an abandoned place out south. You might want to check it out."

Derek knew that this one, much like the rest would be empty. No signs of life within but he always went and checked. Hoping that maybe this was the one this time.

Grabbing his keys, he headed for the door but halted. A tainted smell was wafting in through the front door. A growl rumbled within his chest, he wasn't able to hold it.

Peter came up beside him and fell into the same guarded stance with nostrals flaring. They smelled blood.

The Sheriff pulled out his gun, putting himself beside Stiles. Preparing himself for violence.

Melissa did the same to Lydia, her weapon being a pistol granted to her by Chris.

Chris was looking after Ethan, who was emerging from his cocoon.

Chris' whispered, "Derek, is someone outside?"

Derek inhaled deeply before nodding but it was uncertain, "Yes, but it's human."

A knock and everyone froze.

Derek, being the Alpha, edged cautiously forward; Peter close beside him if everything were to turn south.

Another knock and Derek opened the door. First by an inch then all the way. His eyes fixing themselves with that of the stranger. An elderly man in a uniform with a parcel address to him on it. Instincts told him to relax; this wasn't his guy but who was he.

"Are you Derek Hale?" He nodded and the man passed him the parcel which was quickly given to Peter. The man then held out a pen and a clipboard, "If you could just sign there," pointing with the pen and once that was done, he left, "Have a nice day, sir."

The door was closed heavily with Derek swiftly took the parcel from Peter's hands. Something inside of him was telling him that he knew, that he knew what this was about but he needed to confirm it.

He set it upon the table and everyone crowded round. They tried to get Lydia, Stiles and Ethan to not watch but they wouldn't be deterred. Derek then opened it, slowly and delicatly. Not wanting for his fears to be confirmed, though they soon would. Once it was open and everyone could see what was inside, they were all filled with dread. Inside was a jar filled with blood, and a note.

The jar was what worried them though, it was a pint of blood and on the jar it was labeled 'Jackson'.

No one qquite knew what the right course of action was to take; should they lash out in anger or fall down with fits of tears. They just didn't know how to react, too shocked to feel otherwise. Whilst everyone watched, Derek opened the note:

_Hello, Derek._

_You might remember us. You did, after all, ruin me back in Detroit. Remember, you were just making your way through. Quite angry if I remember correctly and I gave you a home for a night. Then you **ruined **me._

_So I'll do the same to you, but you don't have what I had so hurting your kids will be enough I suppose._

_That is, until we get our hands on you. But we want you to beg for us to give them back. We want you to give yourself over to us without a fight before we give them back._

_You think you can do that, Hale._

_There will be another note and another parcel soon. You have until them to decide or else I'll just keep hurting them._

_The little one, Jackson, screamed. Just thought you should know._

_See you soon_

He didn't have much of a choice, his decision was already made. He'd have to give himself to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll do another soon<strong>


	28. Dread?

**20 days since last update which is too long and I am sorry**

* * *

><p>Scott sat slumped in his cage, his hands tightly clasping his ears. They had left an hour ago and, although he could no longer hear the faint screams, he refused to take his hands away.<p>

Jackson was mean at times but no one deserved to be hurt and Scott felt guilty. His childish mind had been terrified and wanted anyone except himself to be taken. That left him feeling horrible, had he by not getting chosen left Jackson to that fate. No but it didn't make him feel any better.

His senses did another check round the room to reassure himself. Allison was still trying to get her cage door open but her efforts were slow and mixed among tears. He couldn't help but feel grateful for her efforts; he could always trust the girl he loved to be his saviour.

The adult side of him had resurfaces to allow the hope that he could hug her; keep her hidden from all the danger. Yet he knew that was impossible, he was separated by the bars of both of their cages and he was also de-aged, his strength limited.

Moving his thoughts away from Allison he did a quick check of everyone else. Isaac was still lying down where he'd passed out and Scott silently hoped he would stay that way. Hearing him scream and yell for a father that wouldn't help was horrifying. Allison had asked Scott why hadn't Isaac reacted that way as soon as he woke up but they weren't certain. Maybe it was because he was still being childish then his adult mind resurfaced.

It was becoming clearer that they were indeed mentally turning back but when would they physically do so.

Then he checked Aidan and Danny, both were asleep but both were troubled. Every now and then they kicked out or mumbled in their sleep. It was horrible to know that they probably wouldn't be happy until they got home. Aidan's brother and Danny's boyfriend was at home probably fretting over them, scared for their safety and sorry that it wasn't him instead.

Finally his gaze drifted to the cage he knew would be empty, the cage which had held Jackson before those monsters took him. His eyes teared up as he once again was hit by how helpless they were.

"Scott," Allison's timid voice said. "You still awake."

"Yeah," he willed his voice not to break.

"Good, just I think I got it." He turned to look at her. Her hands holding the lock of her cage open; he felt elated with joy.

"Ali, you have it!" He whisper yelled. "This means we can get out." Glancing at the others and then the locked door. He realized that they weren't out yet. It had taken her an hour to get her own open let alone open five more and then get the huge heavy steel door open.

Perhaps they should wait until Jackson gets back. They just have to hope that they don't take another one of them straight away.

But for now Scott and Allison both had the same expression of absent relief. They would get out. It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but next will be soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated thanks<strong>


	29. Melissa's plea

**Next chapter so soon**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean your going to give yourself over?!" Melissa yelled as Derek marched around the room, trying to get away from her.<p>

Derek was frustrated, he knew that giving himself over wasn't simple. That the people he was up against could go against their word once the had him but he couldn't risk it. What if the started sending body parts? He could not risk that, never in a thousand years could he risk one of them losing a limb.

As he made up his mind, ignoring the pleas and possible solutions being shot his way, he thought of the kids. The ones that, dare he say it, made his life better. Well they made it interesting. They'd changed him as a person as result of it. He no longer saw everything with as much anger as before, he no longer was lonely. He had a family of sorts something he hadn't been able to say for years and he'd give anything for them.

He thought of Scott; the kid with the off-center jaw line and the attitude that everything could be solves, that everyone was important if you looked hard enough. He thought of Allison; the girl who taught him that, although her family were hunters, the choses she made were hers and hers alone. He thought of Jackson; the kid who was so guarded and cold but you could still see that need to be nurtured and cared for inside him. He thought of Isaac; the little boy who just needed a family to love him and not hurt him. He thought of Danny; sure he hadn't known him long but the kid was smart. Then he thought of Aidan; who'd chosen to help them even when the Alpha pack seemed stronger.

This was what family was.

People who cared about him and each other even when they appeared not to. Even when they fought and yelled they were still family because in the end they'd go back and make up.

People like Peter weren't, he'd lost the right to call himself family.

But as Derek paced, listening to Melissa he struggled. He wasn't open and he found it difficult to put across all these feelings he had. So he had to rely on their understanding of him.

That all them in the room would understand. That Stiles a boy so open and cheerful and bright, who loved to tease, could understand his motive for giving himself over. He just had to hope that Lydia so brave and tough would understand. That Ethan could too.

He settled for a "It's okay" and a hand placed upon her shoulder. His eyes so open with emotions instead of being closed off. She stopped her ranting and stared at him sadly. Over the last weeks they'd become closer. The kids having pulled them together. They were as close as siblings.

"Not it's not" Chris ground out behind him, he too had become closer. "It's not okay. We must be able to get them back some other way." He whispered, "Who knows what they'll do to you"

"And you want to leave the kids to that," Derek blurted out. "Your own daughter to that." Chris turned his gaze to the ground, his hands clenched into fists at his side, "What Jackson has already been forced to experience. What another one of them will be subjected to until I can give myself over for them. I have no choice in stopping one more being hurt but I can prevent any more after that."

it was the longest he'd spoken to them with as much passion and determination in his words. He'd made up his mind and they knew it.

John, who'd been silent since the package had arrived, spoke, "They won't be happy when the find out you did." Pause, "They'll feel guilty. They'll make us look."

Derek sighed, "I know that. But it's better that I be on that side of things than them. They're vulnerable."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews<strong>


	30. Escape?

**Another chapter, enjoy and thanks for reviewing**

* * *

><p>With the werewolves in the room listening closely for any signs of movement outside of the room, Allison set to work. Her talented fingers swiftly working to unlock each cage quickly and precisely.<p>

After the first lock, he own, each one after had seemingly become easier to open. Her talents, once forgotten, had vastly returned leaving her much more knowledgable than any 5-year-old would be in this situation. One could only hope that this was the start of their change back into teens.

But first, they needed freedom. Of the cages and of this entire place; they'd need Jackson first.

Once Allison finished she scurried back to her own cage, positioning the lock as though it was closed so that when their captures came back they'd look all locked up and defenseless. Just how they'd left them.

Allison couldn't help but be relieved when she was back in the cage. Sure she wished for freedom but being outside the cage working away had left her terrified. What if the had come in and seen her? Surely, she would be chosen next to suffer like Jackson. Then they would have checked all the cages, all her hard work and future suffering would have accomplished nothing in their favour. And, although she trusted Scott's instincts, they could have misjudged on how far off one of their captures was. They could have been right outside the door when they heard them, anything was possible and all were as equally terrifying.

She looked towards Scott just in time to notice an ever so slight change in his pose. His once relaxed but focused pose was now rapidly changing into one of alertness and concern. A quick glance to Ethan and the now awake yet calm Isaac told her that someone was coming. She'd done it just in time then, she mused to herself as the door opened.

She couldn't help herself from edging forward whilst everyone else had the adverse effect moving back to escape the figure in the doorway. The figure marched forward, a body dangling in their arms. Unceremoniously, they flung open his cage before shoving him in.

She recognized him for who he was, the figure was the jumpy one of the captured the one who'd danced around earlier. He was now, however, drained like all that childish glee was gone. Gone along with Jackson's safety.

Once he'd left, his feet dragging, she'd spared a glance to her fallen comrade. She couldn't see much, mainly just the back of him but even that revealed how injured he was. She could see a faint glistening on blood, his hair all matted on the back of his head. He was shivering from the cold, his weakened body too tired to curl itself into a ball so he lay there with all that charisma and that hostile demeanour gone. Replaced with a tired and hurt child in its wake.

She couldn't help but look to Scott for help, she knew he didn't always take pleasure in being the leader but in this moment they needed him. He was grimacing, obviously sensing the pain Jackson was experiencing, with his eyes flashing.

Allison knew that now was probably where she should break him from this trance he'd gone into, they couldn't afford to waste time worrying and instead they should probably focus on getting out. She whispered, "Scott, are they gone? Can you hear them anymore?"

As soon as the 'no' was out she was moving. Pushing open the door to her cage and swiftly walking toward Jackson's confinement.

A few minutes later and his door was open.

This had everyone moving forward, their hands on their own doors ready to go. But no one made the last step to open until Scott had done so himself.

Jackson was too injured, passed out from pain, to walk himself so Ethan and Isaac were to support his weight between them. Danny told to help if they began to struggle.

Allison was to open the big door and prop it open whilst they filled out, a door of which was surprisingly easy to move. She watched as they left, Scott in front followed by a bleeding Jackson. Allison was, in that moment, reminded of how young they all were. They were four/five, depending on the person, years old. If they'd been human none of them would be able to carry Jackson but with their werwolf strength they were able to.

Scott was up front with Jackson, Ethan and Isaac just behind him. Danny walking beside her, now and then sending a worried look behind them just in case.

The rounded each corner with Scott stopping them each time to double-check that no one was in the connecting room or corridor. It seemed like ages before the found a window that led outside.

Scott jumped onto the windowsill, opening it as silently as possible.

After opening it a sufficient amount, Ethan jumped up and climbed out. His arms extended to take Jackson once they'd lifted him through. Isaac was they pulled up by Scott and dropped down out of sight of Allison.

At that exact moment Scott's head shot up to the door. Running footsteps echoing in the hallway. Yelling and clattering from their captures.

In a panic Danny yanked up by Scott, crying out at the pressure applied onto his arm. Scott then grabbed ahold of Allison doing the same thing. Forgetting that the two were only humans. Once everyone was outside it was time to run.

They ran blindly just as long as it was away from the building.

But there was nothing around the building just empty fields and trees.

They just had to hope that they'd search inside before they looked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks you. And I hope you enjoyed the latest installment.<strong>


	31. Missing

**Another chapter, enjoy. And thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p>Shivering against the cold they trudged through field after field. Over each road and every hill. Wandering in any hopes of finding their home; Beacon Hills. But after many hours of endless searching they had found nothing, no homes or civilization. They were lost beyond compare.<p>

And Jackson's condition hadn't gotten better, his wounds still not fully healing. This left the others with a dilemma. They were kids, they couldn't take his weight. This was leaving them open to attack. Their captures were probably scouring high and low for any signs of the ragtag group.

But they couldn't just leave him. Lydia would surely kill them plus it was immoral. Jackson wasn't a dick 100% of the time, even though some saw him to act like that. He just needed a family.

"I'm tired," Danny mumbled as he dragged his feet weakly through the dirt. He was human and, although he did try to match them athletically, he didn't have the same amount of stamina as the wolves around him. Another look at him showed that he was also not his cheerful self. None of them were, the previous elation of being free had dissipated and doubt had taken its place. All of the were lost, both figuratively and legitimately. Six lost little kids looking for their parents.

"Maybe we should take a break" someone suggested and as soon as it was voiced everyone dropped. Tired, hungry and emotionally drained they lay there in a huddle. Surrounded by their friends/family and missing those not there. Those unable to comfort them and feed them and all together just be there instead of the darkness of the night that now engulfed them.

Noticing that they were beginning to all drift off to sleep, Scott asked, "Should someone be on watch? In case they turn up."

Alison sat up from her curled up place, "I guess so"

"It should be a werwolf" Ethan added.

"And why's that?" Alison shot back but wasn't completely against the idea. Her objection was more about her being seen as inferior to the wolves among them. She had training that was far advanced from what they had and she was, maybe not quite but almost, as observant. But, right now, she felt helpless and if they needed her on watch then she'd be on watch. Anything was better than not lending a hand.

Ethan answered "ears" with a point to them then added "nose" before "They're better"

And Alison was fine with that, it was understandable.

"Who wants to go first?" Scott asked, getting sheepish glances at him from every other wolf there. "I'll do it first. Then...Ethan...then Isaac."

There was no discussion after that. They all difted swiftly off to sleep, hoping that when they woke up that everything would be back to normal. That they'd be home and warm.

Little did they know, they'd soon be home.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know but here's a little chapter<strong>


	32. Watching

**I don't own them. Sorry it has been a while but I've been very busy**

* * *

><p>The first two watchers heard nothing, saw nothing and smelt nothing. Every sense they were using didn't detect any danger leaving them in high hopes. The high hope of knowing that the chances were that by morning no danger would have come upon them and they could move on with little difficulty.<p>

As Isaac took his watch, he had felt little concern but instead was filled with joy upon the knowledge of knowing they'd be back home in due time. Back home with Derek and Mama McCall, he was even beginning to grow a liking towards the Sheriff and Mr Argent. Two people who he'd never really felt inclined to get to know.

However, now he saw them as family. He was slowly but surely lowering his constant defences and was beginning to trust them all even more. His father couldn't compare to that of Derek, someone who, although seemed angry and horrid, was actually kind and cared for Isaac. Someone who would stand up and fight for him in defence rather than hurting him.

After 15 minutes into his watch, his ears picked up the first noise that wasn't one of his friends breathing or in Danny's case quiet snoring. His eyes began to scan the bushes and tree around him, maybe it wasn't anything dangerous. It could just be an animal.

Yet instinct was going against this, his instincts were telling him that someone was there and that he had to wake the others quickly.

He scrambled towards Scott, hoping to wake him with a whisper so that whoever was out their didn't know their exact place.

The noises were getting closer but before Isaac managed to get a signal out a hand was placed over his mouth.

He kicked out, trying to hit whoever had captured him. Thoughts of going back send him into panic.

They began to 'shush' him as he screamed into the hand in an attempt to warn the others. It was enough, Scott and Ethan woke with a start. Heads turning in the direction of Isaac's muffled scream.

However, they didn't act with instant panic instead they stared with caution. Their lack of panic calmed Isaac enough for him to take in the scent of his capture, Peter.

Once seeing that Isaac wasn't bound to yell out again, he took his hand away from his mouth. Though he wouldn't admit it, Peter liked Isaac the most out of all of Derek's _Pack._ He was quiet but could be sarcastic when he wanted to be, he had just the right amount of wit in Peter's opinion. And he was adorable with his little puppy look.

Peter brushed some of Isaac's hair to the side, giving a clearer view of who was holding him to the little one, "hush, let the others rest then I'll take you home. Okay."

Peter didn't know why he felt like being kind all of a sudden but seeing the six pups all tired, hurt, and worn he knew he couldn't ignore them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews<strong>


	33. True Intentions

**Just over a month since last update but I did promise to not not finish this story. So here's the next instalment, happy new year!  
>This is the edited one, someone pointed out I put Lydia in this when's she's back with Derek and them which was a huge mistake. So thanks for pointing that out.<strong>

* * *

><p>Now don't be under the misinterpretation that he, Peter, had become soft. Truly he was far from it; but he did feel a little guilty about having to use the pups in his plan. Just looking at their tiny sleep filled faces made his heart lurch at what he was about to do. Scott was technically his, sort of giving him a claim, but the others were either Derek's or just tag ons his nephew had found along the way. And as he said earlier, Isaac was easily his favourite.<p>

So he'd bide his time, perhaps appear as the hero. Maybe then Derek wouldn't be so guarded, or better yet maybe he should let Derek lead. He didn't yet know that the pups had escaped, that the kidnappers now had no ransom.

Peter would then be in control; an Alpha once more.

All the others were pups and would be obviously ignored. The kidnappers would most likely kill Derek, slight issue there but easily fixed. And three humans couldn't get the position. Therefore Peter would have what he finally wanted, and he'd be the hero too. If he arrived just slightly after Derek had done the noblest thing of all.

Sacrificing himself for those he love.

Of course, he'd have to show remorse. Shed a tear, comfort his _new _Pack. Acting like the kindest and most caring of people. A changed man through and through.

Then he'd start his real intention. He'd ever so slowly begin to change back into the Peter they knew and hated.

He'd have to take out Argent first. Before any suspicion arose. Peter didn't want to be foiled before he was given the chance. It would have to look like another pack had done it too. Perhaps avenging the hunter. The sheer thought of which sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. That part of the plan would be categorized under 'Only-if-no-one-truly-trusts-me' plans.

The pups still slept around them, the three ones who'd awoken took a little extra coaxing before the drifted off into a much needed rest. Their adult brains not being able to argue or appeal against their childish needs. Something Peter hoped would be permanent. No cure had been found. Derek did theorize that it would wear off; something that Peter would have to remember. Gaining their trust as pups would be easier than gaining it when they've reverted back to their actual ages.

A mumbling caught his attention. Brilliant. They were beginning to come to conciousness.

And slowly but surely Scott came round to the land of the living first. He did a quick count of the others before his eyes settled upon Peter, once more hatred shone within.

Standing up, Peter raised his hands innocently knowing that he'd have to mend bridges with Scott most of all. Especially as Scott was technically his, "Scott. I don't mean trouble. All I want is to see you six all home safe and sound. Back with your mum. And back with Derek."

Scott stood, making himself as imposing as possible, "You hate Derek."

Peter smiled half-heartedly, "Now that's not true. We've had our disputed but he's still family. We've been mending broken bridges as of late too, haven't you noticed." Scott scowled in distrust, Derek hadn't mentioned such a thing. He mostly just complained about his evil and sometimes pompous Uncle and how much he didn't trust him. Therefore if Derek didn't trust him, Scott wouldn't. As if sensing his displeasure at Peter's presence, Peter continued, "Don't trust me, huh? Well that doesn't matter, stay suspicious. But I won't hurt you, you'll see."

Sensing the commotion, the others began to come round. Seeing what was the cause sent Allison straight to Scott in support. The others began to follow suit, Ethan joining Allison in hopes of creating an even more ominous impression. Isaac took it upon himself to guard Jackson, who was still injured, and Danny, who too knelt by Jackson's side.

Sighing angrily, Peter snorted, "Don't worry I wouldn't harm any of you. What would be the point? Come on, you're awake now. We have to get you home."

Quickly heading over to Danny and Isaac, he pulled Jackson from their embrace despite Ethan and Isaac futile attempts at fighting back. Both of them completely misreading his intentions. With the others advancing Peter finally decided to put a stop to this nonsense, with a growl he snarled out, "Stop it! I don't have time for this! We're are going home, you understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews.<strong>


	34. Escalation

Approaching the agreed upon meeting place Derek couldn't help but feel uneasy. That was not to say he'd leave the pups to be tortured to save his own skin but rather he was anxious and suspicious to whether or not they'd actually abide by the terms arranged. Would they give over the pups once they had him or would they see that they know had the upper hand? That the others would be at their mercy as they held their children and the children they'd grown to love against them.

No, Derek would have to go through with it but he wanted confirmation first, he'd demand to see them. Hopefully they wouldn't use one of them as a demonstration, hurt one of them to stop him doing anything stupid or brave.

No, for once he'd do as needed. He'd give himself over. He'd stop fighting.

Anything for them.

He meeting place had been simply planned, an old apartment complex; abandoned due to structural damage. Pushing open the door he senses stood on edge. He could smell both the pups' scents and the kidnappers. He recognized both now, he could see the faces of the ones who'd held this grudge against him. Never had he believed they'd hold onto it for so long.

Never had he known that something from his youth would cause this much damage in his life.

As he saw two shadows step out, he held his breath. It was time to face up for his wrong doings and get the pups to safety. Whatever the cause

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him Derek was about to give himself over for no reason; the pups being safe with Peter for the time being. This meant that by agreeing to meeting up with the kidnappers he may as well have just signed his own death warrant. They'd have him just as they wished even though they'd been the ones to screw up the plan.<p>

Another downfall was that Peter too would get what he wanted. He got Derek out of the way and he got the others at his mercy. He had Allison therefore meaning that the Argent family wouldn't have a choice against him.

They'd have to abide by his rules and his demands or the pretty little girl would lose her life.

The of course, the Sheriff, a man who practically had a rule of sorts across the entirety of Beacon Hills. He'd come in useful. He was a sucker when it came to kids and if their lives were in danger then...well you can see how easily he'd give in.

He wouldn't underestimate that human, Melissa, either. She seemed like she would hold up in a fight, perhaps not against a werewolf but if she got her hands on Argent's weapons then maybe. Luckily he had Scott too.

Scott who'd fought against him through thick and thin, never giving in. Now he'd confirm too, he wouldn't want his mummy to get hurt.

Everything was falling into place just right.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?!" Derek all but gritted out. Everything within him wanted to fight, to beat and tear them apart until he got answers. Until they told him where <em>his<em> pups were. But he knew that these actions would have consequences; they always did.

With a click of his tongue the leader took a deliberately slow step forward, "Patients, Derek." He spoke as though scolding a small child as he once again stepped forward. A small cackling from his friend behind him egging him on. "We'll get to that soon enough. But first how about some reminiscence of the good times we had together, aye. Wouldn't that be nice! A talk of how you ruined me, how you exploited my excellent hospitality. We were like a pawn on a chess piece to you. Something you could just eliminate so that you could win."

Throughout the leaders talking he became increasingly more venomous, his tone more biting and harsh as he took each step. A grudge like this one was strong and vengeful, a factor Derek knew wouldn't be beneficial.

Once he was stood right in front of Derek he spoke once more, "Ready to lose..."


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm sorry it's been a while but here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Derek knew it was a trap instantly, he could tell when someone was lying after all. That meant that the kids had likely escaped which was brilliant except for the fact that he had now walked willingly with no backup to a bunch of psychopaths for no reason. Intentionally it was a grand gesture but now he'd be gaining nothing if he were to die. The kids wouldn't be safe. Knowing them, they were probably lost and in need of rescue from that. Something Derek can't do if he dies by the hands of this guy.<p>

Bargaining time might work. Though that would mean that he'd have to suffer hearing the long irrational tale of how he'd wronged them so drastically that they'd spent years tracking and plotting their revenge. And that revenge wasn't exactly working to plan. The kids, a main bargaining tool, had escaped.

Some two foot kids with de-aged minds outsmarted two fully grown adults. Derek was a tad proud of them. He'd buy them whatever they wanted as a treat.

It was only fair when you consider the circumstances.

"Why'd you do this?" Derek said, using a voice that sounded as sincere as possible.

A sinister smirk spread across the leaders face as he stood tall, "Well I'm glad you asked. I..."

Derek zoned out of what he was saying and instead focused on looking for escape routes. After seconds he found one, a window to his right just behind the jumpy guy. He could just push the guy. It wouldn't be difficult considering his speed. These guys needed serious tips.

With a smirk, Derek ran pushing the guy. The other, too wrapped up in his tale, didn't notice until the last moment and therefore didn't cause any issues.

Jumping from the window, Derek headed home. Ignoring the shouting and threats from behind him. Their was two of them against him, the Sheriff, Melissa and an Argent. Little to no competition there.

* * *

><p>Peter and the pups had been begrudgingly trekking for hours.<p>

Unluckily for Peter, children weren't as fast as himself. He was becoming angrier with each passing minute, each whiny complaint and each snarky remark which left him unsure if he'd be able to keep his guise of the concerned heroic figure.

His anger was currently increasing due to Jackson's newfound alertness as, with each shift and step, Jackson squired in his arms. He then whined or snapped about how Peter wasn't being considerate enough to the wounded. He couldn't wait to dispose of these kids. Life would be so much easier.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him, at the back of the pack Scott and Isaac were chatting in hushed whispers.<p>

"I think we're ageing" muttered Isaac, his eyes trained on the back of Peter's head.

Scott followed his gaze before agreeing, "I'm getting that feeling too, should we tell Peter?"

Isaac shook his head furiously, "Nope, he's not helping us out of kindness."

"I thought so," Scott paused, "What do you think he's really planning?"

"Dunno, but he's getting angry" Isaac turned to Scott, his eyes reflecting fear and concern before whispering, "And it's likely got to do with Derek."


	36. Chapter 36

**Next chapter is here**

**(Also I've just realised that at some point over the last few chapters Ethan and Aidan have accidentally been swapped around. Ethan is now with Peter when he was originally with Derek. So I'll be swapping them back to the way it should be; Ethan (Derek) and Aidan (Peter). I might go back and edit the chapters so that it's correct but you'll have to bear with me, thank you)**

* * *

><p>Derek barged into his loft as soon as he got home; the other adults and not stolen children sat patiently round the dinning room table. A map sat in front of them.<p>

Derek had called ahead with news that the other had escaped but he had little to no knowledge of where they had gone. He'd tried to find a scent around the area but after an hour of searching he had found nothing. Though he had hope, the others were smarter than the average children after all. It was just frustrating to know that they were out there somewhere and were most likely scared.

After quickly hanging up his jacket, Derek headed to join the others. He held in a smirk at the sight of Stiles; his tongue sticking out in concentration whilst he plotted possible hiding points on the map. He was showing more signs of his older self and, whilst the other adults mightn't have said it, they all knew that the kids were becoming older; albeit only mentally for now.

It was like a switch. One minute the pups were running around playing with play-do and other childish things then the next they seemed to focus with minds that were much more calculated.

Finally noticing the arrival of Derek, Stiles motioned for him. He looked irritated, "Derek! Tell Mr Argent, here, that the chances of the others heading to the school is little to none. I mean, seriously. Why would you even think that?"

Before Derek could say anything, Argent argued his case and point, "It's a huge place that they'd be able to easily find. It's closer than the loft is to where Derek just came from and its safe. They know to go there if anything happens."

Stiles leant menacingly forward, "But you forget that we're little. We physically can't travel from here" viciously pointing from place to place on the map, "to here in the time they've had."

Chris glanced to Derek for help but he wouldn't get the aid he wanted, "Sorry, Chris but I agree with Stiles. You have to take their size into consideration. Also one of them is injured."

Leaning to look closer at the map, Derek couldn't help but admire the amount of annotations that Stiles had made to it. He'd drawn too circles, one larger than the other, that detailed the maximum distance travelled and the possible minimum distance travelled by the others. The space in between had circles around the best shelters that they could find. Whether they had found them or not was debatable.

Derek ruffled Stiles' hair which caused the boy to beam with pride, "Well done, pup." Now, who should go out and search? Derek swiftly glanced around the table before coming to a quick conclusion, "Sheriff, you're with me. Grab your gun and we'll leave immediately. Can you get a large enough vehicle to collect them in?"

The Sheriff nodded, "I could go and borrow a police van from work. No one would suspect anything. If I leave now I can be back in twenty minutes, ten if I drive fast."

"You go, I'll meet you at the station. It'll be quicker," from this command, the Sheriff picked himself up and made to leave. Derek didn't miss the look of longing and worry Stiles shot his father. This said man said a quick bye to his son before running out the door. Trying to draw attention away from the now teary eyed Stiles, Derek began again, "Argent and Mel stay here and guard the kids. Perhaps put up some sensors around the perimeter."

Argent chuckled, "That's already done. Plus cameras and traps."

Derek smiled back, "Good. Pups, I want you to grab a weapon from Argent. Something small that you can easily manage. I then want you to find somewhere to hide just in case the two morons come back. Now, does everyone understand what they have to do?"

The three remaining children (Ethan, Lydia and Stiles) all nodded quickly before hoping down from their seats. Lydia and Ethan scampered off to Argent's supplies immediately but Stiles faltered. Seemingly making a snap decision he ran forward to hug Derek round his legs before stepping away equally as fast. He then gave a cheeky salute before waltzing off towards his friends. Derek could only hope that they'd be able to handle an attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town the escapees were finally coming across civilisation. Which should have been a brilliant moment for them except Isaac and Scott weren't so excited. From their point of view it was beginning to signal something else entirely.<p>

The two had been at the back and had watched Peter's movements and the way he spoke carefully, something that Allison would have likely done. However, fatigue and hunger was causing them to let their guards down and become sluggish. On top of Alison not watching, Aidan and Danny too were preoccupied with keeping vigilant over Jackson's health. At each moan or cry they were there to help alleviate the pain in anyway possible; Danny through distraction and Aidan through werewolf touch.

Peter himself was beginning to sneer and snap at them more. Like he was only tolerating them for the time being and considering it was Peter then that was exactly what he was doing.

Scott elbowed Isaac as they began to go in the general direction of the loft. They knew they were 10 minutes walking distance away at adult size which sadly meant more for them. They were currently going through back streets and alleyways that they knew little about.

Scott whispered, "Isaac, I have a plan"

Isaac spoke, "Right, what is it?"

"I tell Alison to run into the alley with Aidan and Danny and we ambush Peter to get Jackson."

Isaac looked at him with bemusement, "That's a terrible plan."

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is..."

"What are you two arguing about?!" Peter yelled at the arguing toddlers. Both boys froze; they'd unwittingly allowed themselves to slip back into their childish minds.

Peter put down Jackson next to the others and knelt in front of Isaac and Scott, turning his back to the other four. "Answer me?!"

Isaac sent a pleading look at Scott, perhaps he'd know what to say to get out but nothing was coming to mind for either. Isaac let out an elongated 'errrrr' as whilst looking down at his feet in fear.

The likelihood that the plan would work was very slim but Scott might as well try.

Without warning the others, Scott leapt forward kicking and punching which managed to knock Peter onto his back. In shock Isaac faltered for the briefest of moments before following suit; kicking Peter, who lay on his back, in-between his legs. Peter gasped and curled up; protecting his crotch.

With a quick signal to the others, they ran. Aidan and Danny grabbing Jackson by his armpits with Alison following close behind.

Unluckily for Isaac and Scott, Peter was standing once again and this time he looked beyond mad. They inched backwards as he seethed in rage. Luckily, the others were getting further and further away and closer to safety. However, Scott and Isaac weren't with them.

They could only hope that the others didn't stop running, otherwise things could get so much worse and their sacrifice would be for nothing.

Subconsciously Scott put himself in front of his friend as Peter began to snarl. His eyes illuminating as his wolf surfaced. Isaac couldn't help the involuntary whimper he imitated or the way he clung to Scott's back. Maybe Peter would take pity; they hoped...

But Peter pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger sorry<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Another chapter**

* * *

><p>"Don't come out. No matter what you hear, promise me that" Melissa McCall repeated for the tenth time.<p>

She was nervous; her shaking hands gripping tightly to a crossbow alongside the hand gun strapped to her right leg. Chris Argent was standing across the room, watching vigilant over the security cameras, whilst she was granted the task of hiding the kids. Originally she had wanted to hide them in the bedroom or in the attic but they were too open. So instead the adults decided to hide them under the floorboards.

After much debating they'd managed to get the children to agree; it wasn't the best but it was the most secure which was something they understood. The children were completely aware of the plan that Derek had laid out but being trapped in a cramped dusty places sounded terrifying.

It was simple to understand really; stay put until someone comes for you. If this someone is someone you don't recognize then retaliate with the weapons they now grasped desperately. Stiles and Lydia had a tazer each, simple yet affective, whereas Ethan had his claws and a pocket knife. They weren't the best of weapons but they couldn't exactly use the others.

So lying prone, but hidden, under some floorboards, whilst clutching their respective weapons, would have to be enough.

"I'll put the floorboards over you then," Mama McCall said, as she softly placed the planks back one by one.

Once they were left alone, Stiles glanced around his dark and murky surroundings. To his left lay Lydia who was pressed as close as possible to his side and on his right lay Ethan who had his eyes clamped shut. Stiles himself was trying to remain calm but the sense of hopelessness was overwhelming. He tried to be brave to make the others feel safer but he couldn't. He was tired and scared and just wanted his friends to be home. But here he was lying under some floorboards while his best friend was lost with kidnappers chasing after him. It wasn't right.

Rolling onto his stomach, Stiles began to listen closely to what the adults above were saying. Sure, he couldn't help but at least he could be aware of every move.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, currently searching for the others, the Sheriff and Derek were quickly navigating through every street and alleyway. When they were almost near the edge of town, they finally came to a stop.<p>

Derek patted the Sheriff on the shoulder, "I'll do the outskirts. You stay closer to town. Search any place you can."

John nodded and he automatically held out another gun for Derek. Derek smirked as he made his fangs and claws visible. The Sheriff jumped in surprise; he still wasn't used to all this supernatural stuff. Werewolves, banshees and whatever else were terrifying enough in the stories.

In real life they were even worse.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Derek teased, the Sheriff mockingly glaring at him.

"Let me deal with crooks and shoplifters any day but this is so above my pay." Derek couldn't help but smile, he quite liked Stiles' dad.

After that it was a quick goodbye before going in their respected ways. Hoping that either one of them got to the kids before anyone dangerous.

* * *

><p>Still under the floorboards, the kids waited nervously for what was to come.<p>

"Mel, look," immediately followed by the cocking of a shotgun signalled what Stiles was begging didn't come. The kidnappers were back.

* * *

><p>Back with Peter, Isaac and Scott were screaming. Though no pain was felt<p>

Instead, a gunshot echoed around the narrow alley. They watched as Peter growled, picking himself up from where he now lay sprawled a couple feet away.

The boy stood frozen as they watched Peter straighten himself out deathly slow. The gunshot wound in his left side was already healed and his fangs were elongating. With his claws finally snapping out; he was ready to attack but this time it wasn't them that he'd pounce on.

This time it was Stiles' dad; armed with a shotgun.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short and quick but I really wanted to get this one out<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Another chapter. Enjoy. Graphic violence maybe**

* * *

><p>The boys couldn't withhold their excitement and relief at the sight of Stiles' dad. Though it quickly turned to fear as Peter pounced.<p>

Stiles' dad faltered for barely a moment but it was enough for Peter to knock the gun from his hands and send him flying into the wall behind him. Scott went to run forward and help but Isaac held him back. Knowing that if he were to try and intervene that both would likely be killed.

They watched from afar as Peter steadily approached the Sheriff's prone body. Each step closer made the boys feel guilty as they knew he had little chance against the werewolf. Peter seemed to wait as the Sheriff picked himself up before attacking him once again. Throwing him across the alley into another wall.

"Umpth," the Sheriff said as he once again pulled himself up. His hand desperately trying to reach his gun. Peter wouldn't let him though, as the gun was sent sailing out of reach by a kick. It came to a stop by the mouth of the alley which was now too far for the Sheriff to get it. His hand went to his ankle where another gun was hidden but he couldn't move faster than that of a werewolf. With the gun yanked from his hands, he sat unarmed in front of Peter.

Glancing around he couldn't help but smirk. The boys were gone. At least they escaped, he thought as Peter prepared to deliver a killing blow.

The Sheriff didn't plan on going out without a fight. Pulling himself up, he planned to jump forward and attack the werewolf.

However, that was never needed as before he had a chance to acknowledge what happened. Peter was no longer in front of him. Instead stood Derek, his eyes a blazing red as he glared intently at his uncle.

As Peter picked himself up, Derek hurriedly said, "Find the boys and take them to the loft. Don't worry about me, I'll meet you there." With that said, he turned and fought.

The sheriff had new-found hope as he ran in the direction he believed the boys had gone. Luckily it was the correct one as he quickly stumbled upon Scott and Isaac.

Scott smiled upon noticing him, though he did jump at first. Then looking towards the sound of fighting his face turned grave, "We have to help Derek."

Isaac nodded in agreement but before either boy could move in that direction the Sheriff held them back.

He shook his head, "No, I need your help to find the others." Noticing the conflicted looks he added, "Derek can handle himself, you know?"

They considered it for a moment before agreeing. Turning away they set off to find the others before any harm could befall them. Hopefully they hadn't gone too far; it would be easier to find them that way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, still under the floorboards Stiles, Lydia and Ethan held bated breaths as Mrs McCall and Argent fought the intruders. Guns and growls seemed to echo around them, becoming loader with every shot. A feminine scream and a thud signalled the fall of Scott's mom.<p>

Ethan whispered quickly, "she's alive" before once again going silent.

Stiles nodded his thanks whilst Lydia curled into his side. She was shaking in fear as the footsteps above got loader.

The could hear the door being barricaded up alongside the sound of someone trying to break it down.

Argent was shouting, "Hold it! Come on!" as he and Mrs McCall held the door closed together. Though the strain in his voice suggested they couldn't hold it for long; even with there preparations.

Argent's voice was once again heard, "I need my gun and taser...they're on the table."

Mel responded, "But if I let the door go, they'll get in."

The kids waited in baited breath but Stiles was ahead of them. Putting his hands above him he pushed the floorboard away from his body. It had been a good plan. Ethan and Lydia remained where they were as Stiles clambered out.

He darted across the room before hastily grabbing the required items.

Running towards Argent he noticed the blood on both of them from wounds inflicted by the intruders. Though luckily none were life threatening. Argent thanked him as he passed over the weapons before he was ordered to hide once again.

The door was beginning to be pushed open, against their wishes. Both adults jumped away from the door once Stiles was hidden again, the intruders tumbling in. Whilst Argent stood in front of them, Mel was to the side.

Chris shot the taser quickly before the two had a chance then he swiftly shot his gun twice. Straight throw the head. Mel watched in horror as their bodies twitched before laying still. They were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit short but I hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**It's been ages but I finally got this done. Only a few chapters left before I'll put this story to rest. Thank you for supporting this for so long. It's been fun to write so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39.<p>

"Come now Derek. I was only messing with the Sheriff. I wouldn't have killed him." He smirked and mumbles, "well, I wouldn't have prolonged his death, at least."

Derek stood firm in place, the only signs of irritation was the twitch of a frown. He knew Peter. He knew how he liked to manipulate and torment others into making them take the first fighting move. And Derek was not going to be that person.

He had to hold him off by biding his time. Then the Sheriff would be far enough away with the boys and the others. This way, even if Derek lost, they would be safe with Argent. A sentiment he never thought he would have.

Now, he trusted Argent with the lives of his pack and even with his own.

"What do you want, Peter?" grumbled Derek.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I can't detect any family love in your voice. You should be loyal to me. I am family after all."

"You know as well as I do that your actions are not what our family would endorse," Derek snapped.

Peter started to pace, his eyes trained on Derek the entire time. Neither letting their eyes stray in case the other were to take the first move.

"I know what you are doing," Peter paused, "and I'm allowing you to get away with it."

Derek shot him a confused look, that was not expected. Peter gloated but he'd never waste time when not needed.

Peter laughed. It was not friendly or light-hearted but rather suggested malice, "You hold me off. They get away. You win. That's the plan, right?" Derek huffed and Peter continued, "But then who's there to help Argent and Melissa, hmm?"

"They are defending the three you have from werewolves who, although Argent has the weapons, are physically stronger."

Realization began to sink in for Derek, when he left the werewolves weren't there yet but now. Now, they would be and if the wounded Sheriff turned up with the pups, he'd be slaughtered and so would they. All happening whilst Argent and Melissa defended those inside. Completely unaware of the danger their _own _children were facing just outside that door.

Peter smirked, he knew his message was received, "I do not care about them but rather you. This was a trap. You can't be that naive to think otherwise. So, what are you going to do? You can leave and warn the others but I'll follow. You'll be fighting two enemies at once and I highly doubt there would be many survivors. Or you can stay and fight. And I may be a little biased when I say that you'd lose. It's your decision, Derek." He paused, "But either way, I'm not going to let you win. It's kind of my plan."

"Originally I was going to do a similar thing to the two knuckleheads. Using the kids as bait to lure you and only you out to fight me but that failed for both of us. Those kids are tricky." Peter waited once again, Derek's mind was reeling. What was he to do?

The simple answer was to leave and warn the others but he'd have to watch his back the entire time. Otherwise he'd be dead.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the loft.<span>

"They're dead. We're safe. The kids are safe. We just have to wait on Derek to bring the others to safety." Argent kept telling Melissa but she was not relieved.

Yes: they had killed the enemy but the others were still lost. Everything inside of her told her to go searching for them. She'd tried calling Stiles' dad but he didn't pick up. Same with Derek. What was the point of having mobile phones if, when in an emergency, no one responded?

And, even though he was acting in control, Chris wasn't as calm as he seemed. The words he spoke weren't just for her. They were reassurance for himself. Telling him that he could trust Derek and Stiles' dad to bring his daughter home. All they had to do was to hold up the fort.

Behind them, the children had climbed from their hiding places. Dusting themselves off as they stood close together just out of the adults reaches.

"Ethan, couldn't you, I don't know, howl or something? Your brother might hear it. He's your twin so surely he should know what you sound like." Before Ethan could respond, Stiles continued, "I mean, seriously. You're a werewolf with super senses and not one of you has a brain. Go on, howl away"

Ethan looked stunned, he glanced briefly to the adults for help but they had an intrigued and hopeful expression in their eyes. And he didn't see why not, Stilinski was right. It would work with the only problem being that it could signal, not only the pack, but other werewolves in the area.

It was worth a shot.

"No making fun of me, ok," Ethan warned. He was steadying himself for changing his features into those of a wolf. He hadn't done it in ages and he was worrisome of their reactions. He was only now starting to feel attached to this rambunctious bunch. More so than just Danny's boyfriend.

"Why not? Baby wolf too afraid to show his baby wolf features," Stiles quipped.

"Stiles!" Lydia scolded, she sent an exasperated glance to the two amused adults before turning her attention back to the boys in front of her. "Ignore him, Ethan. It's his way of showing he trusts you."

Ethan was both shocked and elated at what this could mean, "You…like me."

"Yes…but not in the way Danny does, so don't get any ideas," Stiles paused with a smirk playing upon his lips as he gave Ethan a gentle nudge. "Howl, little wolf."

And so he did.

* * *

><p><span>In some alleyway, somewhere<span>

Aidan and Danny were struggling under the weight of Jackson. They were trying to move as quickly as possible but they were only little and Jackson was heavy. They considered asking Allison to help but she was busy checking if each route they took was safe. Not only from bad guys but from any people at all.

Why you ask? Well, because if someone saw them without an adult and injured they might call the police. Then they'd end up being taken away and it would be really difficult to explain who and what they were. So no one could see them.

That meant that Allison had to be extra vigilant whilst the other three were quiet and quick.

And, although they were happy to be away from Peter, they were worried for the safety of Isaac and Scott. Out of all the things they expected for them to do, it wasn't to attack Peter. He was big, dangerous, and terrifying. They could only hope that they'd managed to find safety somehow.

"We should go back," uttered Jackson, his expression solemn when he thought of the others. He felt particularly bad due to assuming that they'd distracted Peter on his behalf. Something that was in fact true.

Danny shook his head, "We can't Jackson. We're little and we could end up making things worse. I mean, look at you Jackson. You are an idiot if you think that you could hold your own against Peter of all people!"

The others all stared in disbelief at Danny. He was not one of the ones who usually lost his temper.

"What?"

A chorus of 'nothing' from all was their response as they continued on. They did so for another five minutes before the muffled sound of a gunshot had them glancing behind them. It came from the direction they had just been.

Back where they'd left Isaac and Scott and, even though they wanted to go back, they ignored it and continued walking. They had to get to the loft before something killed them. They had to survive.

Another five to ten minutes pasted and they were beginning to see things that illustrated that they were getting close to the loft.

They couldn't hold in the joy they felt as they jumped and laughed.

They would be safe.

Then Aidan went silent.

His ears perked up as he heard two things: one, the howl of his brother (not one of sorrow but of guidance), and two, the sound of fast approaching footsteps behind them.

"We need to hide," Aidan exclaimed.

The others watched him as he lowered Jackson's arm from around his neck and slowly began to creep over to the corner of the alley. In the direction they had just come from.

He turned back to look at them, "Hide and I'll distract. Once whoever is there is following me. You run in the direction of Ethan's howl. Its safe now."

Allison attempted to argue but got cut off by Aidan's pointed look. She took the hint and helped Danny hide Jackson and themselves behind a dumpster. Out of sight of the end of the alleyway and of Aidan.

He held his breath, his little heart pumping erratically away.

He couldn't argue that he was afraid but he'd swore to himself that he'd protect his brother's boyfriend and his friends. He would do anything for his twins happiness. Even if it meant putting himself in danger.

The footsteps were nearly on top of him and in a moment of bravery he leapt into view growling.

He froze, his features returning to normal at the sight before him. Instead of Peter or one of their kidnappers, he was greeted by the Sheriff and his two friends. All of whom were a little shocked at Aidan's own appearance.

"You alright, kid," said the Sheriff as he came to kneel before Aidan.

He's not fully sure what came over himself. It might have been the relief or most likely the trauma of the last few days. But, Aidan found himself throwing his body into the Sheriff's arms. His own wrapping tightly around the mans neck. His body shaking from unwanted adrenaline and tears.

Once he'd worn himself down, he pulled away. Turning to see that Scott was hugging Allison tightly and that Danny was now holding Jackson upright with the help is Isaac.

This meant the would be safe, it had to.

The Sheriff ruffled his hair and walked towards Jackson, swiftly scooping him into his arms.

"Let's go," he said gently. All hoping that this hell would be finally over.


End file.
